No One Ever Said High School Is Easy, Or Fair
by LorMenari
Summary: Welcome to Forks High. A school filled with drama. Then again, aren't all small schools? Though are story centers around three main characters, it's safe to say everyone is important here. T for suggestive themes and language
1. INTRODUCTION

**Hey guys! I decided to put the introduction of my new story up. I hope you like it! To any of my readers of "I Will Be" I will be putting up the last chapter soon. Bear with me. People came to see me and my bf and his friends from back home so I've been busy. I already had this written, so I figured I owed y'all something! Reviews would be LOVED. :D

* * *

**

Narrator: Here we have Forks High School. It's a small school with an even smaller number of students. Which means news travels fast, even if it's a lie. Like almost any school, here at Forks, age doesn't matter. It's all about who you know. As we enter the cafeteria, we find our characters sitting at various tables and eating various foods. For this story, set at Forks High, there are three main people I want you to get to know.

Spotlight please. Here is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella to you. Every guy's dream girl. She just doesn't know it. Editor of the newspaper, vegetarian, protector of Earth and friend to all. Not to mention she's nominated for Homecoming Queen. Yes, that's right, she's got it all, wrapped up in one seriously beautiful senior package. Just be careful around her, she tends to fall and get hurt.

Next up, the delicious Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Resident playboy and team captain of the football team. Yum. His looks match his status and every girl would kill for a night with him, except the one girl he wants. His family has a lot of money. His father is the head surgeon at the hospital. His name is Carlisle Cullen and is equally as yummy. His mother, Esme, comes from money. What a perfect family. And yes, ladies, he is a senior.

Last, but certainly not least, is our over-looked, but equally delicious, Jacob Ryan Black. The third piece in our love triangle. He is hopelessly in love with our female lead. And he is also her brother's best friend. It doesn't help his case that he is a junior. But remember, it isn't always about age here. He is on the football team and writes for the paper. How sexy is that?

Let's meet everyone else, shall we? Remember boys and girls, there are no small parts. Only small players.

Emmett Blake McCarty. One of the biggest guys at Forks High. He plays for the football team but is also Bella's best friend. One day in first grade a bully picked on him. Bella stood up for him and they have been inseparable ever since. It's safe to say that he has grown a lot since back then. He's quite hunky if I do say so myself.

And then there is Mary Alice Brandon. But she goes by Alice. Call her Mary and you die. She's a quirky one alright. She studied dance in Seattle before her parents moved to Forks three years ago. Now she designs costumes for the theatre department and has a weekly fashion article for the paper. With her small frame and bubbly personality, the boys simply adore her. But, she only has eyes for one person. He doesn't know she is alive. She is Bella's other best friend.

Bella's brother has always been a subject of mystery and gossip. His name is Jasper Edmund Whitlock. Bella's dad, Charlie and chief of police found Jasper in an abandoned house. He was adopted by Bella's dad when he was eight and she was nine and they have always been close. He is also the best friend of Jacob Black. He can be found in the theatre department. He is the president, after all. No, girls, Jasper is not gay. Just moody. And too beautiful for his own good.

Here we have the cheerleaders. Every school has them, right?

Rosalie Lillian Hale. The most breathtaking girl at Forks High. And she knows it, too. With her delicate pale skin and perfect blond hair, who could not want her? She is the head cheerleader and surprisingly single. Guess no one measures up to her tastes. Or could it possibly be that this van girl is shy around her crush?

Jessica Patricia Stanley. Jessica proves that not all cheerleaders are bad. She's a daydreamer and has a heart of gold. You just might have to dig a little to find it. She has a huge crush on Edward, but who doesn't?

Lauren Whitney Mallory and her followers Katie Diane Smith and Mindy Sarah O'Connor. They are never separated. They are definitely the mean girls of the school. Though Katie and Mindy are by far nicer than Lauren. They also worship the ground Rosalie walks on.

Emily Quincy Young. She is the newest member of the squad and the absolute nicest. She is never seen without a smile on her face. She is very quiet and doesn't fit in well with any of the cheerleaders, except maybe Jessica.

Now it's time for the football players. You didn't think there was just three did you?

First off, we have Michael James Newton. But he goes by Mike. Mike is a standard kind of guy. He is the first to help people but can be a bit of a gossiper. Then again, who isn't? He has had many crushes but none seem to work out for him. Poor boy. He's quite cute too, if you like baby-faced seniors.

Then there is Sam Uley. He is a senior of little words. He's very tall and pretty handsome too. He plays football and is actually a smart guy. He is also the captain of the boys swim team. Tall, dark, and handsome, he has it all. Not to mention his girlfriend Leah is amazingly beautiful. Too bad he has eyes for someone else.

Quil Ateara. Quil is Sam's cousin and a year younger than him. He is cocky and used to be quite a ladies man. That is until the quiet but beautiful Claire came into his life. He hasn't looked at another girl since. He is also good friends with Jacob. This is a really small school.

Embry Call. Embry is very goofy. He is Quil's best friend. They are hardly ever seen without each other. Embry has been called the better looking of the two, just don't tell Quil. He is a closet poetry writer. He is one of a kind and will always help anyone in need.

Look who we have here, Tyler Crowley. Tyler is an extremely outgoing person. He is always happy and smiling but when it comes to the football field, he can be very mean. He thinks Edward is the best guy for the position of captain and would follow him off a cliff. He also has a small thing for Lauren.

Paul and Jared Call. Yes, Embry's older brothers. They are also twins. They are always goofing off. They love pranking people and telling jokes. Sometimes, it can get them in trouble. Not too much trouble, they still want to play football. Jared has a girlfriend, Kim and Paul gets jealous. But, in the end, they always work it out.

Seth Clearwater. Seth is the youngest football player. He is a freshman but he managed to get on Varsity. He must be good. He is adorable and fun loving. He gets excited easily. Edward can't stand him, but Jacob has taken him under his wing like a younger brother. Isn't that cute?

Don't worry, we aren't done yet introducing you to the other amazing players in this story of love.

Angela Danielle Weber. She is definitely different. She writes for the school paper and is most comfortable when doing just that. She doesn't talk a lot, but is always around if you need to talk. She is one of Bella's good friends.

Ben Cheney. Ben is very quiet. He doesn't say much at all and can be found anywhere Angela is. He is her boyfriend.

Leah Clearwater. Leah is Seth's older sister and dates Sam. Leah is an outdoorsy type, preferring nature to people. She feels better when there are less people around. She loves to rock climb and hike. She is an amazing 5'10" with looks of a super model. People often wonder why she hasn't left to Hollywood to become one.

James Kyle Tanner. James is the resident bully. He is strong and tall and blond. Most people think of him as scarily handsome. But, in reality, he is just scary. He picks on anyone he can.

Victoria Lee Jackson. This fiery red-head is known for her smart mouth and evil looks. She truly is the meanest girl in school. She is dating James. She has a specific hatred for Bella. It goes back to the days when Bella stood up to James in first grade.

Claire Elizabeth Danes is probably the sweetest girl you have ever known. She is quiet and small and usually goes unnoticed. Unless she is with Quil. Who can not notice that?

And last is Kimberly Lynn Barreto. But call her Kim. She is quite plain looking but has a certain spark that gained Jared's attention. She had crushed on him for ages but never thought he would have looked at her. Now, it's like all of her dreams have come true.

So, what's in store for our characters? Who knows. Our story will start on the first day of Bella's senior year. But that's what the next chapter is for.

* * *

**I hope y'all have no questions or aren't confused. If you do or are, let me know in a review. I'll be sure to clear anything up! Thanks :D Oh, and by the way, if you take offense to how I portrayed the cheerleaders, I am sorry. But, remember, I was a cheerleader in high school and I know how they can be. I tended to stay away from the mean ones when we weren't cheering. **


	2. Chapter 1:BELLA'S POV

**Howdy guys! I am here with the first real chapter of the story! YAY! I had my last class today and finals start next week, so I will update when I can. Each chapter is going to be from a different person at Forks High's point of view. Let me know what ya think!! :D

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

"I still don't understand. Why are you going to the play instead of my game Friday night?"

"Because, Emmett, I designed those costumes they are wearing. I want to see them in all their glory."

"But, Bella is going to my game. And her own brother is the lead in the play!"

It was time to break these two up. They had been arguing about this since we sat down to eat. If people didn't know us, I swear they would have thought they are together. But, it's not like that. Sure, they had their fling when Alice first moved here, but after two weeks, we realized they were better as friends and it ended.

"Yes, I am going to your game, Emmett, but in my defense, I am going to watch my brother on Saturday."

"Then why can't Alice go then?"

I looked at Alice. I knew she wasn't ready to let anyone know the real reason she had to be at the play.

"Because...I have...I umm....my grandmother is visiting Saturday and we are going shopping!"

Emmett rolled his eyes but didn't question Alice. Normally, with her, she kind of "predicted" what was going to happen. She was insanely right most of the time. It was actually kind of freaky, but we didn't question it. We had learned to just accept it as part of our quirky friend.

Today was our first day of our senior year. Our teachers and faculty were already pushing us to pick a college. I was, to say the least, overwhelmed with the whole college thing. Alice had a few ideas, but hadn't settled on any. Emmet was waiting to hear from a few schools who were offering him scholarships.

I looked around the room at all the familiar faces. Most of us had gone to school together since kindergarten. A few, like Alice, had moved here in later years. One thing I loved about Forks is that no matter what "group" you fit in, you always sat with your friends. Unless you were popularity hungry, like Lauren Mallory and her followers. Back in second grade, Lauren, Emmett, and I used to play baseball together for Forks Little League. We were together nearly ever day. But, when the beautiful Rosalie Hale moved into town in third grade, Emmett and I were never thought of again. Lauren preferred the company of Rosalie. Even though, to this day, Rosalie has never really accepted her.

I looked over to the table closest to ours. My brother Jasper and his best friend Jacob always sit there. Today, they are joined by three boys from the football team and little Claire. The boys are Embry, Quil, and Seth. Claire is Quil's girlfriend. I never once saw that coming, but it fit. They all seemed happy to sit and talk about anything and everything. Jasper, as always, was the quietest of them all. Most people have never heard him talk, and would never hear him talk, unless they saw him on stage. Then, they are in shock. Jasper has this way of making you feel what he feels. It makes for one amazing performance. Jacob, on the other hand, plays football and can hardly be seen without a smile on his face. He always manages to make everyone around him smile and laugh along with him. I always tease him and tell him he is the sunniest person I know. He seems to get a bit embarrassed by it, but I know it doesn't bother him. Embry, Quil, and Seth are a lot like him.. But, there has always been something special about Jacob. Claire, just sits there, eating quietly. She is always overlooked, unless with Quil, which surprises me because she is a very pretty girl. Just quiet. I always wondered how he managed to get her to say yes to him.

The next table I noticed had Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Emily. The first five have been friends since diapers. There parents were all friends in high school too. Emily had just moved here last year from Port Angeles. Jessica was quick to welcome her. I felt sorry for her those first few days. Every one wanted to meet the new girl and was very interested. The principal's daughter was finally coming home. I was glad she finally seemed to be happy. Mike was on the football team with Emmett. He wasn't first string, but he was happy being back up. I envied Mike, he always appeared happy and was a good natured guy. Eric and Angela were both on the paper with me. No one knew a lot about Eric, he usually kept to himself. But, he took amazing pictures. Angela was definitely one of my closest friends. She didn't pry into my business, but if I needed someone to talk to, and Emmett or Alice wasn't there, she was the first one I would go to. Ben is her boyfriend. He's about two inches shorter, but hopefully he grows. He's a really nice guy.

My eyes then wonder to another table. Some more guys from the football team were sitting there. The twins, Jared and Paul, and Sam. Their girlfriends were there too. Kim and Leah. Kim was Jared's girlfriend while Leah was Sam's. Kim is a really sweet girl. Leah, on the other hand, isn't so much. She tries to be, but since her and Seth's dad died, it's hard for her. She is, however, exceptionally beautiful. If only I could have hair like that. Jet black and to the middle of her back. She is tall too. Taller than any girls around here.

The last table I happened to look at, before returning to the conversation at hand, had six people sitting around it. These were the ones who thought they were the gods of ours school. Or, maybe just two of them thought that and the other four were mere followers. Who knew. Rosalie Hale was sitting there, barely eating a thing and playing with her long blond tresses. Lauren, Mindy, and Katie were sitting there too, trying their best to be just like Rosalie. Tyler, a once good friend of Jasper's, was sitting there, worshiping the boy who was definitely the center of attention. Edward Cullen. His family is rolling in money and therefore believes the sun rises and sets on him. He could probably have any girl in this school. He just doesn't seem to want any of them. Sure, he's had his single dates with most of them, but it never settles into anything more than that. Rosalie seems like the ideal match for him, but they are cousins, so I guess it would never work.

"Earth to Bella. Hello?"

I was suddenly brought back to reality with Alice calling my name. I really wondered how long I had been in my head and not paying attention to my two favorite people.

"Oh sorry guys. I guess I was just in my own little world."

"It's okay. We're used to it," Emmett said, throwing a smile my way.

"So, what were we talking about?"

"About you being nominated for homecoming queen. They held voting first period and announced the results before lunch."

Alice was thrilled about the idea of me being on homecoming court. There were six of us on it.

"Sure, yeah I heard. I'm against Leah, Jessica, Lauren, Rosalie, and Victoria. I'm a shoe-in to win!" I said with sarcasm.

"You know the only reason Victoria is in there is because everyone is scared of her and her hunky boyfriend. Same with Lauren. She's probably kill someone for a chance to be nominated."

Victoria and her "hunky boyfriend" as Alice put it, were the scariest people I knew. Victoria had a personal vendetta against me. It was so long ago when I stood up to James. She should really let it go. But, she took it personal since it was her boyfriend.

"Look, Bella, we can have like a committee so people know to vote for you! And I will take you shopping and pick you out new clothes!"

That was true to Alice's character. She loved shopping. Her father had died when she was young and left a billion dollar company to her mother. Let's just say Alice has the best of everything but is very generous. She has more fun shopping for others than she does herself.

"Come on, Alice, she has a chance against Victoria, Lauren, and Jessica. But Rosalie and Leah? Come on now."

I looked up at Emmett. He wasn't helping me feel any better about it. Then the bell rang and I was, thankfully, released from this conversation for the time being.

* * *

**So, how did y'all like it? Honestly! I hope it was good enough for y'all!!! Reviews?? Anyone?? THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 1:JACOB'S POV

**Here's the second chapter. Hope ya like it! I actually like writing the characters were they aren't really out of character, but they are in a different universe. :D Reviews?

* * *

**

_Jacob POV_

First period, boring. Second period, annoying. Third period, hard. Fourth period, dumb. Fifth period, useless. Then, lunch. Lunch is good. I like to eat. Ever since I got on the varsity football team my freshmen year, I started working out a whole lot more. Which made me way hungry. I was easily the biggest guy on the team. Maybe even bigger than Emmett and he is a senior.

I grabbed my tray and added all kinds of foods. I paid and sat down at the table where Jasper already was. Jasper is my best friend. Has been since Charlie adopted him. Charlie and my dad have been best buds for a very long time, so it made sense. I had been pretty good friends with Bella, his older sister, before that, but I felt a certain need to help Jasper. He was so sad. He had been found in an abandoned house. The police station got an anonymous call from a little girl and they went and searched. To this day his main goal is to find out who called. When they brought him home, Billy and I were there. We were staying with Bella. Bella loved her brother very much, but didn't click with him the way I did. We were as close as brothers, though my skin was dark and he was very pale. It didn't matter to us when we were little and it doesn't matter now. Not even when he is the star of every play and I am the number one running back on the team.

"Hey man!" I greeted him.

"Hello, Jacob. Will your friends be joining us today?"

"Yeah, I think so. If that's okay."

Towards the end of last year, two of my really good friends, Embry and Quil had started sitting with us. So did Quil's girlfriend, Claire. I was assuming they would continue the new tradition and that's probably why Jasper asked.

"Of course."

We both began to eat in silence when Embry sat down, flashing a huge smile at us. Shortly after, Quil and Claire joined us. We easily fell into a conversation. I started to tell everyone an animated story about a hunting trip that I went on this summer. Then I saw Seth looking around the cafeteria. I knew he didn't know where to sit. Seth was a freshmen and newest member to our football team. He was the second ever freshman to make it to Varsity. I was the first. I knew how he felt, so I waved him over. I knew Embry and Quil wouldn't mind.

"Thanks Jake. I didn't know where to sit. Sam told me I could've sit with them, but that would mean putting up with my sister. I don't think I would be able to do that," he said as he sat down.

I laughed. His sister was the beautiful Leah Clearwater. While she could be amiable at times, she tended to get angry easily. Especially at her younger brother.

Conversation started up again. That's when I noticed Bella's eyes on our table. Sweet Bella. She was the reason I got up in the morning. She's what I go to school for, well the main reason anyways. And she would probably never see me that way ever. I guess I decided that I loved her when I was a freshmen. One day, Jasper was sick and I had no one to sit with. I sat down by myself, feeling like a total idiot. She saw me and sat down. She smiled warmly at me and my heart fluttered so hard in my chest it felt like it was a damn hummingbird. Our special moment was interrupted by Emmett and Alice coming to sit down beside her. That was the first time that she ever told me I was the sunniest person she knew. It was probably the greatest thing I have ever heard. Sure, I acted embarrassed, but in reality I loved it. I kept involved in the conversation, all the while, glimpsing Bella still looking at our table. She seemed to be stuck in her head. Soon, she moved to another table and I wished her eyes were back on us. I could pretend that her thoughts were about me. My goal this year was to finally tell her how I feel. I knew better than to hope that she could want me back. She was a senior and beautiful and she was up for homecoming queen, which I nominated her for. I didn't stand a chance.

I kept talking to everyone, but my eyes stayed on Bella. Her beautiful hair was down, curling slightly, and even though sh wasn't wearing anything to stand out, she stood out to me. I didn't know how anyone could ever think that Leah, Rosalie, or anyone was more gorgeous than Bella. She really was my dream girl. Sadly, that's where she always was, in my dreams. I hated to admit it, but my dreams of Bella were not always the purest. What could I do though? I was a almost seventeen year old boy who had a crush on an older girl.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling lunch was over and we had three more periods before the first day was over. After football practice, Billy and I were heading over to the Swan's for dinner. Which meant getting to see both my best friend and the girl I was hopelessly in love with. I guess that was a plus.

I said bye to everyone at my table except Embry. We had Chemistry together, so we headed that way. I was already looking forward to that afternoon.

* * *

**I know it's not as long as the last, but Jake is only focused on a couple of things while Bella is always all over the place. So...umm.....can you like possibly...review?**


	4. Chapter 1:EDWARD'S POV

**Another chapter! Yay! This one is Edward's take on the situation. I find it pretty easy to write from his perspective. I don't know why. I hope y'all liked it!

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

Senior year was finally here. Which, was a relief. I was number two in the class and I for sure had a football scholarship. But, being stuck here in this little town for longer than I have to will kill me. All of the people never change. Yes, we have a few new kids every now and then, but for the majority, it's all the same. And I get so tired of it. I've dated just about ever girl in this school at one point or another. If you can really call it dating. There's only a few that I haven't. For example, Leah, because she's been with Sam since 8th grade. Even though we did make out the night before they got together. And then there's Alice. But, she just never seemed that appealing to me. Don't get me wrong, she's sickly cute. She is a challenge though and I only go out of my way for stuff I really want. Rosalie always chides me on that. She says women should be treated a certain way and I only break hearts. My cousin doesn't understand that it really isn't my intention to do that. I just need to find someone that I like for more than one reason. Well, I have found someone like that, but I wondered if she was too challenging.

Bella Swan. I knew almost everything about her. I had to. Her beauty called to me. It was like her very essence sang a sweet song that only I could hear. And ever since she dumped pudding on me in March last semester, I've been dieing to date her. I quizzed Emmett about her the day after she did that. It's funny how I am now jealous of Emmett. Not because I think there is something going on between them. I know better than that. I am merely jealous of the fact that Bella easily talks to him and sits with him and let's him in on her darkest secrets. I had composed music and dedicated to her. I tried not to let anyone know that. Hardly anyone knew I even played the piano much less wrote music. I remember when she dated Jared Call in 7th grade. She was in an awkward stage and I made fun of him for that. But, she wasn't awkward anymore. She was beautiful. I don't know if it was the fact that she was such a huge challenge and beautiful or if it was that maybe we could be more than just a fleeting moment in time. Maybe she could finally ease the loneliness that I always feel.

Finally the bell rang to signal the end of fifth period. That means lunch. That also means I get to see Bella today. I had really hoped that she was in one of my classes, but so far, no luck. I grabbed a slice of pizza from the snack bar and a water and headed to a table. Shortly after, Tyler Crowley sat beside me. He wasn't that bad of a guy. He played football with me and never questioned my plays like some of the other guys did. Namely, Jacob Black. Now there's a guy that gets under my skin. Not to mention his tag along, Seth.

"Hey Edward," Tyler greeted me, pulling me out of my rant.

"Hey man."

Rosalie, Lauren, Mindy, and Katie soon joined our table. I always laughed at them. Especially Lauren, Mindy, and Katie. Behind their back I called them "The Wannabes." The movie, Mean Girls, pops into mind when I see them. They wanted to be like Rosalie so bad that they would do anything to accomplish that. Too bad they didn't know that Rosalie was simply that way. It was her nature. Most everyone thought she was a bitch, but I knew better. She was actually sweet, just misunderstood. She was also notoriously single. Sure, she could have any guy, but she only wanted one. She did everything to get his attention, but he was just a big lug. He probably just didn't know that he had a chance with her.

"Hi Edward!" Lauren's chirpy voice practically screamed at me.

"Hello."

We all began to eat our food. Rosalie twirled a piece of her hair around her finger, picking at her food. The other three girls were doing the same, but failing miserably at being Rosalie's clones. Tyler was babbling on about how our first game was going to go on Friday. I inserted nods of the head and a few "yeahs" in the appropriate places. I looked up and saw Bella and her friends discussing something. I really wish I knew what they were saying.

"So, even though I am against you for homecoming queen, we will all vote for you. Don't worry Rosalie, you'll win. No matter what."

Lauren was trying to reassure Rosalie that she would win. Like she needed it. Rosalie wasn't worried about being the queen. Sure, she would love it, but it wasn't important to her. She was entered in the "Ms. Washington" contest, and I think that was a whole hell of a lot more important to her.

"Thanks, Lauren."

Her eyes left Lauren's face and drifted towards a table in the cafeteria. I knew what she was looking at. She was crazy over this guy, but she wouldn't tell him. It drove me nuts. Then again, I wasn't exactly jumping up and down to tell Bella. But, I would tell her how much she intrigued me. Maybe.

The bell rang, I got up and threw my trash away. It was time for AP Biology. I hoped it went by fast.

* * *

**So, what do y'all think will happen next?? Any ideas? Put them in a review!**


	5. Chapter 2:BELLA'S POV

**Woo here's an update!!! I know I know...it's been LIKE FOREVER but yeah...finals are next week so I gots to study!!! So, right now I am watching Mamma Mia! and eating a chalupa!! Woo!! I'm extremely bored b/c it's Saturday and my boyfriend is at tutoring and then going back to school to do his homework....then coming later soo I might just update this AGAIN today... haha :D Hope you like this!!

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

I was running late. I hated running late, especially on the first day. If only Emmett didn't make me hear his latest joke before I left my locker, I would have been to class on time. And it wasn't even that funny. I swear, he is my best friend, but if he was going to continue on his joke phase, I might have to ignore him.

I walked into class just as the bell rang. Mr. Huckabee, wasn't in the room yet. I still didn't know why they had him teach the class. Sure, he was the smartest teacher at Forks High, but he was purely a physics teacher. Or that's what he told me last year in physics. But advanced biology?

I looked around the room. I was absolutely stunned to see the ONLY seat left was beside someone I preferred not to sit by. What did I do to deserve this. Mr. Huckabee came in at that moment.

"Good to see you again, Bella! Please have a seat. Looks like your lab partner this year is going to be Mr. Cullen," he said as he smiled at me.

I loved Mr. Huckabee to death. He was a great teacher and a good person to talk to if you ever needed it. Last year, when I was having problems getting my proposal for editor ready, he was there to help. He's been my favorite teacher since then. Not to mention he is hilarious.

I took my seat next to Edward. He smirked at me and went back to paying attention to class. It's not like either of us needed to. Not really. He was as smart as he was good looking. Both in that "I'm better than you" way. It was so annoying. I was quiet and always looked over what we were going to be doing for the class the day before. Besides, it was the first day and Huckabee would only be going over what we were expected to do.

We were twenty minutes into the class when Mr. Arrogant himself looked over at me. I felt his stare and turned to ask him what his problem was. That's when, for the first time, I noticed his eyes. They were beautiful. I felt like I could get lost in them forever. It wasn't fair. I had plain brown eyes when this boy had eyes the color of the sky. Not to mention the golden specks. He smiled a crooked smile that I had never seen before. I was used to him smirking or being serious. But no, this smile was amazing.

I mentally chastened myself. I could not be like the other girls who fell for his silly charms and then found themselves dumped the next day. No, I was stronger than that.

Who was I kidding? I was a teenage girl. I just couldn't let him know that his smile made my knees weak and his eyes drew me in.

"I really wish I knew what you were thinking," he said, breaking the enchantment.

"Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. It's just usually I'm better at reading people. But you are a mystery."

"Oh."

I quickly turned away. I realized the only reason he was staring at me was because he couldn't "read me" as he put it. I felt silly at that moment. I actually thought that maybe he was looking at me because he thought I was pretty.

And then I felt silly again. Why did it matter what he thought of me? He was a jerk. As simple as that. I didn't need him. Heck, it was my senior year. I didn't need any boy in my life. At least not in the romantic way. I was just happy having my friends. And my brother.

I sneaked a peek at Edward. He was back to paying attention. His face looked confused and distored and for one second he didn't seem so beautiful. He almost seemed scary.

The bell rang and before I could look up, Edward was gone. He was seriously going to be the death of me. Oh well, on to torture myself in physical education! I just hoped that I would have a partner with some physical ability. Or else, I would actually have to try. And, I'm not exactly known as the athlete of the year.

**Did you like it? By the way, I own nothing in this story...not even Mr. Huckabee...he was my 11th grade Physics teacher and I simply adore him. He is still a role model for me! Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 2:EDWARD'S POV

**Eh...here's another update because Mamma Mia! is almost over and I still have around an hour to kill...so if you beg me in the reviews...I will maybe do another update... :D

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

I strutted into my advanced biology class. I looked around at some of the faces already sitting in the class. I took a seat at an empty table and wondered who would be brave enough to sit beside me. I don't mean to come off the way I do. The kids in the school either worshiped me or loathed me. There was no middle ground. I sat for a couple more minutes and no one had sat down beside me.

The bell was fixing to ring when a disheveled looking Bella ran through the room. She seriously looked annoyed to see that the only seat left was beside me. I couldn't help but laugh, though I did hide it from her.

"Good to see you again, Bella! Please have a seat. Looks like your lab partner this year is going to be Mr. Cullen," our teacher, Mr. Huckabee told her coming into the room.

She slowly sat down beside me and I sent a smirk at her. And, just to drive her crazy, I turned back to the front of the room and acted like I was ignoring her. I couldn't get her beautiful eyes out of my mind or the way her hair draped across her shoulders. She really was amazing. And she didn't even know it.

I waited for as long as I could and then I just had to look at her. There was something magical and strange about her. I kept looking but I hated the fact that I couldn't read what was on her mind. No, I don't have some strange ability, I am just really good at reading people. But, not Bella. I can sort of tell what she was feeling by her posture, but her face was unreadable to me.

She then looked at me, her eyes bore into mine and I felt confused and pulled in at the same time. Her eyes flashed different emotions and yet I couldn't read them. It was going to drive me insane. The day of the pudding incident was the first time I noticed Bella wasn't that easy to read. I also realized that she could be the girl I fell in love with. It was that simple.

"I really wish I knew what you were thinking," I told her, the words formed before I could really think about what I was saying.

"Sorry," she said. But I didn't want her to be sorry. I just wanted her to understand what's going on. And for once in my life I was afraid. I was afraid of this girl because she seemed to hold so much power over me. Just her saying that simple word in her beautiful voice made my heart beat pick up.

"No, it's not your fault. It's just usually I'm better at reading people. But you are a mystery," I told her, hoping I didn't sound like a complete idiot.

"Oh," was all she said and then she turned away from me.

I saw a blush rise on her cheeks and I knew she was battling with something in her head I just had no idea of what it could possibly be. It was very irritating yet at the same time I was mesmerized by the blood rushing to her face. It made her more beautiful, if that was even possible.

I turned back to the the front of the room. I was so confused and I knew that my face would clearly show what I was going through. It felt so strange, knowing I could love someone and not wanting to. I didn't want her to be like the other girls. She was too good. She deserved better. And yet, being the selfish being I was, I wanted her.

The bell rang and I was gone before anyone had a chance to get up. I went to the front office and told them that my father called and needed me. They let me out, but not before making me promise to get a note from Carlise before returning tomorrow.

I quickly made my way to my Volvo and sat there for a second. My head was overwhelmed by everything that happened in advanced biology. I know everyone who knows me would think I was crazy for getting this worked up over a girl. But, no one really ever knew me. Not the real me, at least. Not even Rosalie. I turned the key and flew out of the parking lot. I knew I was going to have to go back to school for football practice, but for now I needed to just drive around.

Not five minutes later I was getting stopped by the police chief. Bella's dad. This just wasn't my day.

* * *

**Ah poor Edward!!! So, what do you think? Did it work? Let me know!!!! **


	7. Chapter 3:ROSALIE'S POV

**Yes! Another update! Can you believe it?? I know, it's amazing! :D This one is from Rosalie's point of view and it focuses mainly on her and her life. Or what she considers to be important. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Rosalie POV_

I am beautiful. There's no doubt in my mind. And that made me wonder why I still wasn't dating my dream guy. He was here, in Forks, going to my high school and I've only ever had a few conversations with him. It wasn't fair. All these people got who they wanted and they were plain looking. Beautiful people are supposed to get what they want!

But, no, he choses to play football and completely not realize that I am even alive. I sometimes just want to crawl into a hole and stay there. But, then I would get dirty so I decide against it. And instead of telling everyone the reason I am single is because I can't get the guy I want, I just tell them that no one is good enough for me here. Maybe he'll hear that and feel bad. Then again, probably not. He'll probably just shrug it off.

I don't know why I like him so much. He's huge. Like the size of a bear. No, not the biggest guy in school, but still. And when the football players get done with practice, they walk through cheerleading practice. Some have their shirts off. He always does. His muscles are so amazing. He lifts up his water bottle and takes a drink and I can see his biceps flexing under his pale skin. He flashes a quick smile to one of the guys, laughing at a joke or something and he's got the most adorable dimples. And those football pants he wears are awesome. I really can't wait for baseball season because with those pants, there are no pads.

Because he plays football, I've started to watch it and learn about it. Just in case I ever talk to him and it comes up. I even begged Edward to teach me to play baseball. He says I am good.

Why am I this crazy about a guy? He should be crazy about me. That's the way it should be. I shouldn't want him, pine for him, cry for him, and plead to God for him. But I do.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the bell rang. It was now time to head home for an hour before cheerleading practice. I grabbed my purple tote and my Gucci purse and headed for the door, only to be intercepted by Lauren and the other two.

"Hey, Rosalie! So, do we have some new stuff this year to work on!"

I smiled a fake smile at Lauren. She really wasn't bad looking, in a pathetic way. I couldn't stand the fact that she wanted to be just like me. I mean, who wouldn't, but really, no one could. Besides, isn't it better to be yourself?

"Yeah, I've got a new dance to show everyone."

She beamed a smile up at me and pulled her yellow tote bag closer to her side. It was just like mine. Oh well, I have many more at home. They kept following me out to my baby. That is, my brand new red BMW convertible. Edward thought it was ridiculous that I wanted this car, but my parents didn't bat an eye when I asked them, so I got it.

"Alright, well I will see you girls in an hour. Don't be late."

I quickly got into my convertible and started the engine. I looked over to his jeep. It was so masculine and it fit him perfectly. Then there was that stupid red Chevy parked next to it. It was all old and rusty. At least the car on the other side wasn't bad. It was a maroon Mercedes.

And then I saw him. He was walking with two other people, girls, and he went to his jeep and grabbed his football bag out of it. The two girls said there goodbyes and one got into the Chevy and the other into the Mercedes. He headed back towards the gym.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding and headed out of the parking lot.

* * *

**So, did this sound like her at all? I need feedback people! :P**


	8. Chapter 4:EDWARD'S POV

**Yay!!!! Another update! Don't worry...I will have more soon...very soon!!!

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

After getting a ticket from our dear chief of police, I drove around for a good forty minutes before pulling back into the parking lot of Forks High. I pulled into a parking spot and heard the bell ring. I saw Rosalie get into her convertible. I hated how she had to flaunt her money. I quickly got out and headed towards the gym. I needed to have a game plan when it came to winning Bella.

I headed into the locker room. Most of the guys were already in there, chatting away about their first day. It was very annoying. The only guy that didn't seem to interested in talking was Sam. He was one of the only guys I respected on the football team. He wasn't one to get wrapped up in gossip. He just did what was expected of him and always rose to his potential. I stepped out of my clothes and pulled on my pads and practice uniform. I looked around the room, surveying my team.

Jared and Paul were cut-ups. But, they were good offensive linemen. They didn't tell me how to do my job and I let them do theirs. Embry was another quiet guy, and I would have respected him as much as Sam except for the fact that he hangs out with Jacob. Same goes for Quil. Tyler and Mike, my wide receivers, were going on about who is hotter, Jessica or Lauren. I wanted to laugh at the idea. Neither one could hold a candle to Bella. Speaking of Bella, her best friend, Emmett, walked in then. Emmett was an okay guy, a little silly, but was an amazing tight end. Then there was Seth. He was just a freshmen this year, and I didn't know why coach put him on varsity with us. I do, however, have to admit he was a good, strong fullback. He was just too damn happy and he looked up to Jacob like he was some kind of hero. Speak of the devil, Jacob Black just waltzed in here like he owned the place. I hated that guy. It drove me crazy, he was cocky and he thought he would be better as captain that I am. He was so wrong. And it always pissed me off that because he has known Bella so long and his her brother's best friend that he could walk up to her and talk to her and she would laugh and smile like it was the best thing she's ever heard.

I threw my football helmet on and rushed out to the field. We had a game Friday and now was not the time to think about Bella or Jacob or anything other than football.

~**~

We always walked through the gym to go to our locker room after practice. And the cheerleaders were always practicing. Of course, they would always stop and look at us. It was annoying. Rosalie only allowed this because she had her own eye candy to look at.

Of course, the reason they all looked is because a few of the guys had pulled their shirts and pads off. Emmett, Quil, Seth and Jacob were the four that had them off today. I'm sure if I did then Tyler would have his off in a second. It really was stupid of them. I knew that they didn't do it for attention, well except for Jacob. God, I just couldn't stand that guy. I wish I could punch him in the face, but I had a feeling the coach wouldn't be too happy to learn that his chance for state was ruined because I couldn't keep my cool.

Finally, we were back into the locker room. I change wordlessly. Hardly any of the guys ever took showers after afternoon practices, preferring their own showers to the ones at school. That's when I noticed Jacob heading to the showers. Quil looked up, confusion written all over his face.

"Jake, man, why are you taking a shower here?"

"Well, I don't have time to go home, take a shower, load Billy up and get to the Swan's for dinner. So, I'm just gonna take a quick one here."

"Oh. Going to Jasper's?"

"Yeah. It's just a thing we always do. Dinner three times a week. It just happens to be there this week."

"It doesn't hurt that Jasper's beautiful sister is going to be there, does it?"

Jacob laughed, shook his head and got into the shower.

Curse that...that...._dog_. How was it that he could see her and talk to her and be around her whenever he wanted? He would get to see her this very afternoon and I would be at home, knowing he was with her, and wondering. This sucks. How is it that I can have almost any girl and yet the one I wanted was so far away? Being a teenager seriously blows.

I got out of there as fast as I could and I pulled out of the parking lot. I seriously needed a beer.

* * *

**I do not...repeat...do not condole underage drinking in anyway!!! I just know how some guys on the football team were....REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 4:EMMET'S POV

**I'm back with another chapter! Don't you just love me!!! This is in Emmet's POV...hope you love it!

* * *

**

_Emmett POV_

I headed into the locker room after getting my stuff out of my jeep. Most of the team were already in the locker room. I was actually nervous for the week. For Friday. Not because I didn't think we would win, but because it was the first game of our senior year. After all these games are over, there would be no more high school football games for me. I was lucky though, there was a high chance I would get a scholarship and get to play in college. Most of my fellow seniors weren't gonna be so lucky. They wouldn't get the chance to play again until they were teaching their own songs the game and looking back on what used to be. That's pretty sad. We've been doing all this training, heck all guys across the country had been, and only a handful of all the seniors of the country were going to be able to play in college, not to mention professional.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw Edward run out of the locker room. I didn't understand why everyone thought he was such a bad guy. He was a great captain and an amazing quarterback. He had offers from Oklahoma State University, University of Texas, and Ohio State, among others. I do not know if he has decided yet, but they are all good schools. It wasn't like he really needed a scholarship. His parents are loaded. I needed a scholarship more than anything. There was no money for me. My dad passed away when I was four and my mom started using drugs. That's when I moved in with my aunt. She already had five kids. I was the least of her worries. That's also when I met Bella. I was being picked on by James at school. He had lived next door to me and he knew what happened to both my father and my mother. She stood up for me and at that moment I vowed to never let another person bully me. Hasn't happened since. Me and Bella...well, we are the best of friends. I used to have a giant crush on her, but I realized it would never happen by my freshman year. I pulled on my shoes and helmet and ran out to the field.

~**~

Walking through all of the cheerleaders was fun. They looked at us like we were gods. So. Much. Fun! I was telling Newton and the Call twins a joke when Fork's own angel put her hand out and touched me, signaling she wanted to talk. I motioned for them to go ahead and I stopped to talk to the blond bombshell that wanted my attention.

"Emmett...I..."

I laughed a little. I had never seen this self-assured girl nervous before.

"Yes?"

"Look, I...I...am having this party Saturday. I would really like it if you could come. It's at my place. Only the coolest kids will be there," she told me.

"Sounds cool. Can I bring Bella and Alice?" Alice would kill me for not bringing her and Bella would kill me if I did. Oh well! I wasn't going to a party without my two favorite girls!

"Uh...sure...Why not? Whoever you want to bring. As long as you're there."

"Alright, cool. See you tomorrow in first period."

I headed towards the locker room and heard the rest of the girls giggling. Then, the most gorgeous girl ever yelled, "Alright ladies. Enough. Beyonce dance! 5-6-7-8."

When I walked in, most of the guys were gone and I heard a shower going. That stuck me as odd, but I let it go.

* * *

**Next chapter.....Jacob's POV!! Review please??**


	10. Chapter 4:JACOB'S POV

**Another chapter already...I know, I know...I spoil y'all...I know they have been short, but don't worry they will get longer!!! Oh and next chapter is gonna rock!

* * *

**

_Jacob POV_

I walked into the locker room, last as always. I was so excited to get this practice over with. I would get to see the most beautiful girl in the world after it. Nothing was going to bring me down. I could just see her in her low rise jeans and tight fitting sweater.

A few minutes after I started changing, Edward rushed out to the field. He always had to suck up to the coaches. I couldn't stand guys like him. Just because he had tons of money and all the girls thought he was "so dreamy" doesn't mean he could get everything he wants. And he always had that damn smirk on his face. I wished I could punch that smirk right off his face. He always put me down in front of the coaches and the guys on the team. It was really irritating.

I threw on the rest of my practice stuff and ran outside. At least I wasn't the last guy out. Both Emmett and Jared were still putting on their shoes.

~**~

After a hard and sweaty practice, we headed into the gym. All the cheerleaders stopped and stared at us. These girls were ridiculous. Sure, Jessica wasn't so bad and Emily was really sweet, but the rest of them were pathetic. They thought they were all so high and mighty. And that damn Rosalie. I wanted to start yelling some blond jokes at her, but I figured it would be best if I didn't. It also didn't help that she was Cullen's cousin and had tons of money. They thought they owned the school. It was just so damn annoying.

Quil was going on and on about how Claire baked him a cake for his 17th birthday yesterday and how Sunday was going to be his party and how Claire was amazing and blah blah blah! He was a great friend, but he could be annoying when he went on about having his perfect girl.

Embry looked as bored as I did with Quil's story. Sure, we were happy about him having a sweet girl like Claire, but he really should have the courtesy of not going on about it when his two friends were single. But, Quil was never known for his tact.

We headed back into the locker room and most of the guys were already done changing. I head toward the shower and Quil looked up at me from the bench he was sitting on.

"Jake, man, why are you taking a shower here?" he asked me.

"Well, I don't have time to go home, take a shower, load Billy up and get to the Swan's for dinner. So, I'm just gonna take a quick one here," I answered.

"Oh. Going to Jasper's?"

No one knew that I liked Bella. They only knew that Jasper was my best friend and we always hung out together. But, they did happen to know that I thought she was pretty.

"Yeah. It's just a thing we always do. Dinner three times a week. It just happens to be there this week," I tried to play it off cool. I didn't want the whole school finding out how I felt about her before she did. What a way to win a girl.

"It doesn't hurt that Jasper's beautiful sister is going to be there, does it?"

I laughed, still trying to play it off, shook my head, and got in the shower. All that talk about Bella made me want to take a longer shower than I needed to. She was going to be the death of me and she had no idea.

~**~

We were heading to the Swan's and I was all smiles. It was my only time to actually talk to Bella without the whole school watching and creating some kind of rumor out of it. Small towns could be a curse.

Billy looked at me, a knowing smile on his face.

"Son, are you ever going to tell her how you feel?"

"Dad, she's Jasper's sister."

"All the more reason. You are already loved by the family."

"But what if she doesn't want me? Can I really stand to be humiliated? It's not like I could tell her and then avoid her. She's Jasper's sister!"

"Jake, stop that. Look, we're here. Now, help me out and let's go in. The game is on."

* * *

**I really like reviews...they help me write MUCH faster...though I already write pretty fast. :D Sooooo REVIEW or I will sick Voldemort after you! And the Volturi! They will team up!!!! **


	11. Chapter 5:BELLA'S POV

**Finally a long chapter for y'all! Sorry...I was watching Star Wars when I was writing this so forgive me, but it's mentioned. I am a Star Wars and Star Trek geek...love it! Enjoy my newest chapter!

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

I was on the phone with Alice when Jake and Billy pulled up. I had just finished dinner five minutes ago and it was waiting on the stove. Grilled chicken, baked potatoes and a green salad. I heard my dad and Jasper greet both of them.

"Hey, Alice, I got to go. Dinner time. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" I heard before I clicked the little red button on my cell phone.

I walked down the stairs and saw my men, as I liked to call them, waiting for me. No matter whose house we had these dinners at, I was always the one cooking. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Bella! Good to see you!"

"Hey Billy," I said, leaning down to give him a hug. Billy was like a second father to me.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said, crushing me in his bear hug. That's how it's always been with us. Our friendship, though nothing like his and Jasper's, was still very nice. I liked being able to have someone that I could talk to no matter what. Our friendship was different than mine and Emmett's and mine and Alice's. It was hard to explain, but it just seemed that with Jacob and I, it was natural. Like breathing, never forced and it happened without thinking.

"Hey Jake. Well, let's eat!"

The guys followed me to the kitchen and sat down. I brought the food to the table and plates and drinks. They dug in immediately.

"Oh, Bells, I'm sorry. Here. Let me get you some food," Jacob told me, grabbing my plate and putting food on. He knew I didn't eat very much so he put a small amount on and handed it back to me.

"Thanks Jake."

He grinned his famous smile and I couldn't help but smile back. Yeah, that's the Jake I knew. Even Jasper couldn't help but smile.

When the guys were done eating, they got up and headed to the living room.

"Charlie! Let's head back up to my place for the game. Your television is so small and we just got the big screen in. Jake, you stay here with Jasper and Bella and hang out for a bit. Have fun!"

Charlie rolled his eyes and pushed Billy outside. In a few minutes, they were gone.

"Jake, Halo 3?" Jasper asked Jacob. Though my brother was into doing theatre, video games were his second love.

"Of course! Bells, you going to join us?"

"Sure. I play winner."

Growing up with a brother and Emmett as your best friend, you learn to play video games. And not just the "girly" ones. But all of them. Jake grinned at me and grabbed my hand pulling me along behind him and Jasper as we headed upstairs to Jasper's room. It was right next to mine.

I let him pull me upstairs, his excitement was infectious. Somehow, I managed not to trip as we were walking up the stairs. I thanked the Lord above for that. I really was too clumsy for my own good and sometimes it led to bones being broken.

We traded playing for about an hour and then decided to watch a movie. Jasper pulled out his Star Wars dvds and put in The Phantom Menace. I was a closet Star Wars and Star Trek fan, but it was safe to watch it here. Both my brother and Jake knew about my dark secret.

Charlie got home when we were in the middle of the movie and Jacob announced that he had better be going home.

Jasper and he shook hands. He pulled me into another bone crushing hug.

I headed into the bathroom and took a shower. To my surprise, when I got out, Jake was in Jasper's room. So, letting my curiosity get the better of me, I walked into Jasper's room.

"Hey, I thought you were going home."

"Jeeze, Bells, thanks. Didn't know you didn't want me here," he said, grin on his face.

"Shut up, Jake," which was all my genius brain could come up with, as I returned his smile.

"Bella, Jake's car isn't working. Dad is letting him stay with us for the night," Jasper told me in his calm way.

"Yeah, I will get Embry or Quil to take me to get my place and get my tools tomorrow after practice and then drop me back here so I can fix it."

"So, boys slumber party?" I asked, half laughing.

Jake just threw a pillow at me. I went back to my room, laughing. Jake always had that affect on me. He could make me smile even if I was in the middle of crying. Which looked very strange.

I got into bed and soon was drifting to sleep.

_I was in a forest, surrounded by huge trees. I was lying there, unable to move. Out of nowhere, a beautiful man that reminded me of Edward came out of the forest. His skin was very pale and his eyes were red. He had blood dripping down his shirt._

"_Hello, Bella."_

_He offered me his hand and I almost took it before a huge wolf rushed into the clearing. The wolf, strange as it seems, reminded me of Jacob. The wolf looked at me, almost begging me not to take his hand. I was torn between the wolf and the beautiful, bloody man._

_Then, they looked at each other and I was no longer the center of attention. They wanted to kill each other. They both got into a position to attack and just as they were fixing to..._

"NOOOO!"

I had sat up in bed, sweat pouring down my body. The dream seamed so real and I didn't understand it at all. I breathed in deeply, not knowing what to do. I knew I couldn't go back to sleep.

"Bells, what's wrong?"

Jacob was at my side in an instant. He must have been woken by my sreaming.

"Jake, oh Jake..." I was crying now and he was holding me.

"Shh, shh, Bells," he was rubbing my back and my tears faded quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Silly Bells. It wouldn't matter if you did. But, you didn't. I was still awake. Guess I couldn't sleep."

"Jake, you need your sleep."

He laughed at me.

"Bells, why did you scream?"

"Just a bad dream. Two creatures were fighting for me. And I loved them both. They wanted to kill each other and I couldn't do anything about it."

"It was just a dream, honey. How about you try to sleep again?"

He tucked me in and started to leave the room. At that moment, the last thing I wanted to do was be alone. Much less sleep.

"Jake?"

He turned back to me, a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Stay with me tonight?"

"What about Charlie?"

"He doesn't wake us up. He leaves before we get up. Please, Jake?"

"Of course. Move over, Bells."

I moved over and he came and laid in the bed beside me. We were back to back, but I instantly felt more comfortable.

"Thanks, Jake. I know I already tell you that you are sunny, but truth is...just like the sun, you are there to brighten even the darkest of days. You are the sun."

"Anytime, Bells. Night."

"Night."

* * *

**What do y'all think? Good? Bad? Never write again? Tell me!! And of course, Jake's POV will be next...wonder what he thinks of this newest development. You'll find out soon enough....like probably within an hour or two after I post this!!**


	12. Chapter 5:JASPER'S POV

**Back!!! This one is Jasper's...who would have thought that I could write so much! But, I thought y'all deserved back story for him! Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Jasper POV_

I was sitting on the recliner in the living room watching sports with my dad. Sure, I didn't like sports all that much, but I did whatever he wanted to do. Better than being upstairs doing nothing. My dad didn't mind that I wasn't the all-star football player like Jake was. He was happy that I was social at all. I guess I am a child of my circumstance. I do not remember much of anything before I was adopted and yet I remember so much. They come in flashbacks. I remember being beaten, torn into like I was a common mule. I still had the scars, all over my body. I remember bodies, lashing out at me. And voices, raised and shrill, telling me I was a bad boy. The faces, however, are never present. I can never remember the faces. That's what bothered me the most. I remember being thrown into a bag and put into a car. Maybe in the trunk, it was very dark. The car stopped and I was taken out. I was sat down and then the car pealed out. After ten minutes, I tentatively got out of the bag. I was in this strange place. There was nobody to be seen anywhere. I was in a house. I just got into a corner and hid. I didn't know what else to do. I was there for who knows how long when I saw flashlights. I was rescued. I overheard them say that a young girl called and let them know where I was. I owed everything to her and yet, I wondered if she knew anything. To this day I still want to fight her.

The Swan's gave me a normal life. Charlie took me in and became a father to me. Bella was very sweet and I am glad she is my sister. I couldn't ask for a better one. And I found a great friend in Jacob Black. He never asked questions and was content to just do nothing.

The Black's pulled in and both my dad and I got up to let them in. Jake and I gave each other a nod and I reached over and placed a hand on Billy.

"Good to see you Billy."

"You too, Jasper."

Charlie shook Jacob's hand and we waited for Bella to come down. Finally I heard her tell Alice that she had to go and she came down the stairs. I could see the look in Jacob's eyes when he saw her. They lit up like it was Christmas. Jake had never told me that he adored my sister, but he didn't need to. I knew. I could feel the love he had for her. It felt like it was suffocating me, but I let it be.

"Bella! Good to see you!" Billy told her when she got to us.

"Hey Billy," she said, leaning down to hug him.

"Hey Bells," Jacob told her. He pulled her into a crushing hug. He better be careful if he wanted to keep his affection for her a secret. Then again, maybe he didn't. I didn't ask. I felt it wasn't my place unless he came to me with it.

"Hey Jake. Well, let's eat!"

With that, we followed Bella into the kitchen and sat down to eat. We were all starving and digging in like crazy. Mainly Charlie, Billy and Jake. I tried not to act so animalistic, but my hunger got the best of me.

"Oh, Bells, I'm sorry. Here. Let me get you some food," I heard Jacob say as he grabbed Bella's plate and helped her. He did have it bad.

"Thanks Jake."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. I smiled at the two of them. Maybe there was something there on both ends.

Finally we were done and we all headed into the living room.

"Charlie! Let's head back up to my place for the game. Your television is so small and we just got the big screen in. Jake, you stay here with Jasper and Bella and hang out for a bit. Have fun!"

Charlie could never say no to Billy. Probably a lot like I never said no to Jake. Soon they were gone and I knew what I wanted to do. Beat Jacob at Halo 3.

"Jake, Halo 3?" I asked him, knowing full well what his answer would be.

"Of course! Bells, you going to join us?"

I take that back. I only knew what half his answer would be. I never expected him to ask Bella, but it made sense. She played with us before and he was crazy about her. It was weird how I was not weirded out about it. I mean, she was my sister and he was my best friend, but who better to trust?

"Sure. I play winner!" she answered. She knew how to play a lot of games. Having Emmett for a best friend would do that. Not to mention I was her brother.

Jake pulled her along behind us. And in some miracle, she didn't fall.

We played for a while and then I got bored. They looked bored too. It was movie time. I pulled out my Star Wars dvds. We all loved Star Wars. Bella was also into Star Trek, which I didn't see the big deal about. But whatever. I put in The Phantom Menace and we started to watch.

Half way in, Charlie got home and Jake decided it was time to go. So, we shook hands and of course, he pulled Bella into another huge hug. She left after that, heading to the bathroom. Probably to take a shower.

Jake left too, after saying goodnight to Charlie. I continued watching the movie. Then, I heard Jake come back inside. So, I headed downstairs.

"What's up?"

"Stupid car won't start. Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah Jake?" my dad answered from his place on the couch.

"Is it okay if I just stay her tonight? I'll get one of the guys to bring me back with my tools after practice tomorrow."

"Of course, Jake."

Jake flashed me a grin and we headed back upstairs. We heard Bella get out of the shower and continued watching the movie.

"Hey, I thought you were going home."

I looked up and the voice belonged to Bella. She was in her pajamas.

"Jeeze, Bells, thanks. Didn't know you didn't want me here," Jake answered with a smile on.

"Shut up, Jake," she said back. Good comeback sis.

"Bella, Jake's car isn't working. Dad is letting him stay with us for the night," I told her, not wanting her to say something else stupid.

"Yeah, I will get Embry or Quil to take me to get my place and get my tools tomorrow after practice and then drop me back here so I can fix it," he told her.

"So, boys slumber party?"

Jake threw a pillow at her and she went back to her room, laughing the whole way.

"So, how long have you liked my sister?"

"Dude, what are you talking about."

I raised my eyebrows at him. Was he serious?

"Jake, it's me."

"Fine. Freshman year."

I nodded my head at him and then he got up to take a shower. He already had clothes here because he had stayed plenty of time.

I didn't get the big deal about girls. I mean, sure, they were good to look at. But, none of them had that something special. At least not the girls that I knew at Forks. I had some friends that were girls. Claire was in the show with me, and she was super nice. She was also taken. Jessica volunteered to help with her community service she needed for National Honor Society, but she wasn't my type. Alice did our costumes and she was both pretty and sweet. She was also hyper. I didn't really know her though. At least not outside of her being my sister's friend.

I turned the television off and headed to sleep. I heard Jake come in and pull out the mattress under my bed. It was already made up, so he got in and laid down.

I hadn't been asleep for more than an hour when I heard a scream. I knew it was Bella and I almost jumped up to see if she was okay when Jake ran out of the room. I let him go to her. She needed someone other than me. I couldn't be the strong arms to hold her when she was sad. She needed a boyfriend and I really hoped it could be Jacob. I did worry a little about losing my best friend, but my sister's happiness was more important than mine.

After an hour of waiting for him to come back, I gave up. I didn't know what he was doing, but I would wait until the morning to ask him what happened. Or, maybe I would just act like I knew nothing. I soon feel asleep after that. A pixie like girl haunting my dreams.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so!!! It was fun to write and next will be Jake's POV...promise!!!**


	13. Chapter 5:JACOB'S POV

**Hey guys! Sorry to keep y'all waiting but I've been sick. I have to get my galbladder checked Monday. I might have to have surgery. So, bear with me! But, I have the longest chapter yet to say thank you for waiting! I am personally loving it! :D

* * *

**

_Jacob POV_

We finally pulled into the Swan's driveway. I was antsy with anticipation and Billy most certainly could tell. He just laughed as I turned my car off and jumped out. I helped him and soon we were being let in by both Charlie and Jasper. It was funny how my dad's best friend was Charlie and mine was Jasper. Ironic, really.

Jasper gave me a nod and I returned it. We were never really hands on, it wasn't Jasper's way.

"Good to see you Billy," Jasper said, placing a hand on my dad.

"You too, Jasper."

Charlie shook my hand and all that was left to do was wait for Bella. I could wait a lifetime for her, but the other three seemed to be getting impatient. Then, she appeared at the top of the stairs. I swear, every time I look at her, it's like the first time. Her hair bounced around her as she came down the stairs. It was like slow motion. Like one of those stupid teen movies.

Then my dad broke the spell, ""Bella! Good to see you!""

"Hey Billy," she replied to my father and leaned down to hug him. Yeah, I could get used to that. I could see it. Bella and I getting married and my father being her father-in-law, hers being mine and Jasper being my best man, best friend, and brother-in-law. It would be perfect.

"Hey Bells," I told her as I pulled her into a hug. I probably got carried away. I didn't want to hurt her, but she was just so beautiful, I held her in my arms for longer than was necessary and with more strength than a normal hug. I could smell her intoxicating strawberry shampoo. It almost took my breath away.

"Hey Jake. Well, let's eat!" she told me as I released her from the hug.

Bella then led the way into the kitchen and we all followed along behind her. I would fall her anywhere. Even off of a cliff if that was where she was going. She was the most amazing person I knew.

As soon as we sat down, we dove for the food. Then I felt bad. Bella looked like she wasn't going to be able to eat and I felt the need to take care of her.

"Oh, Bells, I'm sorry. Here. Let me get you some food," I told her, grabbing her plate and putting just the right amount of food for her on it.

"Thanks Jake."

I smiled at her. I couldn't help it. Every time I looked at her I wanted to smile because she was just that amazing. And she smiled right back. Almost took my breath away.

When we were done eating we all headed into the living room. I was actually afraid of getting stuck watching the game with my dad and Charlie and not being able to see Bella anymore. That is, until my dad saved the day.

"Charlie! Let's head back up to my place for the game. Your television is so small and we just got the big screen in. Jake, you stay here with Jasper and Bella and hang out for a bit. Have fun!"

I mentally thanked God, Billy, and Charlie when I saw them leave. Today was a good day after all.

"Jake, Halo 3?" Jasper asked me. He knew I wouldn't say no. I was too competitive to turn down playing games. But I wanted to be with Bella too.

"Of course! Bells, you going to join us?" I asked her.

Yes, Jacob Black is a genius. You may now bow down before me and kiss the ground I walk on. Please, no spit though. That is just gross.

"Sure. I play winner."

If Bella's presence on Earth weren't enough for proof, her answer was. There is a God. And I must have done something amazing. In my excitement, I grabbed her hand and pulled her a long behind Jasper and me. She let me. I even pulled her upstairs without her falling. Yeah, I was meant for her.

I loved playing video games with Jasper. That was one of the main things we did together. But, with Bella, it was like I had everything that I needed to live. Video games and a beautiful girl who could kick my butt at them if she wanted. We started getting bored after a while and Jasper pulled out one of the Star Wars movies to watch. Personally, I had no idea what the big deal about them was. But, Bella loved them and Jasper was a big fan too so I went along with it.

All too soon Charlie got home and I knew this was my cue to exit. So, I shook Jasper's hand and of course hugged Bella. She then left and I headed downstairs and said my goodbye to the head of household and went outside.

But my damn car wouldn't start. I tried and tried but nothing. I didn't know what to do. And then, to further prove I am a genius, I decided that I would have to stay the night. I knew Charlie would let me. He loved me. And it wasn't my fault my car was annoying. So, I headed back inside.

Not a minute after, Jasper was there.

"What's up?"

"Stupid car won't start. Hey Charlie?" I answered Jasper and called for Charlie in the same breath.

"Yeah Jake?"

"Is it okay if I just stay her tonight? I'll get one of the guys to bring me back with my tools after practice tomorrow."

Please, please, please. Okay, it's not like I haven't stayed before. Just not since freshmen year. Not since I noticed how amazing Bella was. Then and since then, I've been almost afraid of my feelings. But, not anymore. This year is going to be different.

"Of course, Jake."

Thank you Charlie! I grinned at Jasper and we went back upstairs to continue the movie. I didn't care what we did, I got to stay. We then heard Bella get out of the shower. Then, my teenage mind took over and images of Bella and water flashed through my head. I'm not a dirty boy, but I am almost seventeen and that means hormones.

"Hey, I thought you were going home," I heard Bella say from the door. My heart started beating just a little bit more as I saw Bella in her pajamas. It was a big t-shirt, probably belonging to her brother or her father at one time and I pair of plaid bottoms. She looked so darn cute and then I imagined her without the pants and in my shirt. I really needed to stop thinking about that stuff.

"Jeeze, Bells, thanks. Didn't know you didn't want me here," I said, teasing her.

"Shut up, Jake," she answered. I swear she was so damn cute and she had a slight blush on her face and it made her so sweet and adorable.

"Bella, Jake's car isn't working. Dad is letting him stay with us for the night," Jasper told her, probably just wanting her to leave.

"Yeah, I will get Embry or Quil to take me to get my place and get my tools tomorrow after practice and then drop me back here so I can fix it," I said.

"So, boys slumber party?"

I threw a pillow at her. She had no clue that I wish it was a slumber party for the two of us. No offense to Jasper, he was my best friend, but she was Bella. She headed back to her room laughing. At least I could be the one to put a smile on her face as she drifted to sleep.

"So, how long have you liked my sister?" Jasper asked me out of nowhere.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" I asked, trying to play it off.

He just raised his eyebrows. Damn, he was really too good at reading people's emotions. I knew I was caught.

"Jake, it's me."

And he was right.

"Fine. Freshmen year."

He just nodded his head so I took that as a cue to say that the conversation was over so I went to take a shower. I got in and kept thinking that earlier Bella was in here. And she had no clothing on. Yup, no sleep tonight for me.

I finally finished my shower, which was a cold one, and headed back to Jasper's room. I pulled the mattress out from under his bead that I remembered he kept there and laid down, letting my mind linger on Bella.

I was sort of getting tired when I heard a scream. It was horrible sounding and my stomach started hurting as I realized whose scream it was. Bella's. I rushed to go to her.

I entered her room and saw her sitting up, breathing heavily.

"Bells, what's wrong?"

I went to her bedside. I couldn't imagine what could have made her scream like that.

"Jake, oh Jake..." she said, starting to cry. I just held her. I didn't know what else to do. I just knew I couldn't let her hurt anymore.

"Shh, shh, Bells," I said, rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to wake you," she told me. God she was so amazing. And selfless. She didn't care that she just had a major nightmare or that she was seriously freaking out. No, all that mattered was if she woke me up.

"Silly Bells. It wouldn't matter if you did. But, you didn't. I was still awake. Guess I couldn't sleep."

Hey, I was being honest. I just left out the part about how I couldn't sleep because she filled my every thought.

"Jake, you need your sleep."

I just laughed at that. Seriously she was too good for anyone, including me.

"Bells, why did you scream?"

I was very curious. What could make this sweet girl scream like that?

"Just a bad dream. Two creatures were fighting for me. And I loved them both. They wanted to kill each other and I couldn't do anything about it."

Two creatures? And they both loved her? I really wanted to ask her more but I was afraid of bringing back the memories and scaring her again.

"It was just a dream, honey. How about you try to sleep again?"

I tucked her back into her bed and started to leave the room. I didn't want. I really didn't. She looked so scared still.

"Jake?"

I turned back around, confusion was probably pretty plain on my face.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Stay with me tonight?"

Did the girl of my dreams seriously just ask me that? I felt like doing a double take, but I refrained from it. I was torn between feeling bad for this girl who was obviously so scared that she needed someone and from jumping in the air in triumph. Somehow, I felt very thankful for nightmares and had further proof that I must be on God's good side to let this girl ask me to stay with her.

"What about Charlie?"

"He doesn't wake us up. He leaves before we get up. Please, Jake?"

"Of course. Move over, Bells."

How could I deny her anything? So, after she moved over, I got in bed with her. We were turned back to back but it didn't matter. I was in the same bed as Bella.

"Thanks, Jake. I know I already tell you that you are sunny, but truth is...just like the sun, you are there to brighten even the darkest of days. You are the sun."

The sun. That was a good thing. The sun brings life. It's constant and bright. It's reliable and Bella always said she loved the sun. And that instant I thought of the song "Back at One" by Brian McKnight. Yeah, I knew the song. I have sisters. But there was a lyric and it stuck out. "Say farewell to the dark of night, I see the coming of the sun." I felt like, for the first time, that maybe I could have a chance with Bella.

"Anytime, Bells. Night."

"Night."

Within minutes, she was asleep. I turned over to look at her when I realized. She was beautiful when she slept. I could watch her for hours. And in her sleep, she whispered, "Jake."

And I felt like my heart was going to explode from happiness.

* * *

**Did you like it????? I hope so!!! Review! I think the next chapter is gonna be Alice....maybe....make y'all wait to see what Bella and Jake think after they wake up. And what will Bella think about the creatures?? I have an idea!**


	14. Chapter 5:ALICE'S POV

**Okay, I know when y'all read the title of this chapter, y'all are gonna wonder how it could possibly be! But, you'll see!!! So, it's Alice's turn. Thanks for all the past reviews! I love them!!! And thanks for putting it on story alert/story favorite/author alert/author favorite.......it's awesome!

* * *

**

Alice POV

Being essentially alone is not fun. But, I have lived with it for many years. But, Bella and Emmett are the greatest friends anyone can ask for and they keep me fighting the loneliness that tries to consume me every waking moment. It's like a part of me is missing. And I had no idea how to get what I needed the most.

One boy.

He was unintentionally elusive. It drove me crazy. He had no idea how he had affected my life. Sometimes I felt that maybe it would be better in the long run if he never did. But, I couldn't do that to myself. I needed him more than I have ever wanted anything. It's funny, the difference between want and need. And how people confused them. You want things for different reasons, personal reasons. However, when you need something, it's for one reason. To live. Some would say: I want that so bad, I will die without it. They are wrong, only when you need something can you die without it. Most people want someone in their life because it will make them happier and a better person. I needed him in the worst way. He was beautiful and mysterious. An enigma. I knew so much about him and at the same time, so little. I was fiercely jealous of anyone who knew him better than I did.

I was hopeless.

No one knew I was hiding this need underneath my effervescent ways. I seemed excitable, quirky, yet confusing to the outsiders. The outsiders being everyone but me. Okay, I take that back. Bella knew I liked the boy, but she still did not understand the raw and animalistic need I had to be with him.

Would he ever know?

Sitting on my bed, painting my toenails a neon green, an image comes to my head. I take it in and begin to diagnose it. These images, have come to me since I was about nine years old, when I had my first one. The first one was the strongest one I've ever had. These images were glimpses into the future. I can't control them, at least, I don't think I can. From what I understand of the image, Bella was going to have to chose between two boys that both loved her sometime in the future. I bubbled with excitement, all previous thoughts about my need forgotten. My best friend deserved some loving from the opposite sex.

Should I tell her?

I couldn't be for sure on who she chose, or even who the boys were. But, if I didn't tell her and let it slip out later that I knew it would happen, I had a chance of losing her as a friend. Bella doesn't take very kind to being lied to.

So, I pick up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" she answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just painting my toenails."

"Fun! What color this time?"

"Neon green!"

"That's awesome. I usually just go with like a clear coat, but neon green suits you."

I didn't know how to start what I wanted to tell her. I kept thinking about how to approach it, but nothing was coming to mind.

"So, how was the rest of your first day? You never did tell me."

"Oh, nothing much happened. Just have to be Edward Cullen's lab partner," she said, her voice dripping with disgust as she said his name.

"Well, that could be interesting."

"Yeah, I guess. He's just so confusing. Yet, I thought I was falling for his charm. But, no, I still don't like him."

She was almost falling for his charm. Could he be one of the guys that Bella would have to chose from? If that was so, she would chose the other guy, no doubt. There was no one Bella hated more than Edward Cullen. It didn't help how he acted when it came to the alleged pudding dumping she did last semester.

"Sounds like you are going to have one interesting year ahead of you! Speaking of that-"

"Hey, Alice, I got to go. Dinner time. See you tomorrow."

Ugh! I had the perfect opening. Dumb dinner.

"Bye!" I said before she could hang up. I knew she had that dinner with the Black's tonight. She loved those dinners. More than being the editor of the paper. They were like family to her.

So, somehow I have got to figure out how to tell her. Maybe sometime this weekend. Though, my grandma is coming to visit me. But just during the day on Saturday. Maybe we could make it a girl's night.

I jumped off my bed and headed into the kitchen to see what I could throw into the microwave. I really needed to figure out how to tell Bella.

* * *

**So....how did y'all like it? Let me know! Review!**


	15. Chapter 6: BELLA'S POV

**Another chapter! Wooo! I was going to upload it last night but I've been so sick, I couldn't. Sorry! Hope you like!

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

Jacob rode to school with Jasper today. I was relieved. Waking up with Jake's arm around me was awkward enough. At first, I wondered why his arm was even there, but then I realized that it must be a natural reaction. The reason why it was so awkward was because I didn't exactly jump out of his hold when I woke up. I almost relished the very idea of sleeping in his arms.

I sat there, contemplating why the morning's occurrence affected me the way it did, when Emmett threw a roll at me. I felt it bounce off my head and Alice's tinkling laughter reached my ears. Apparently paying attention wasn't my strong point today. Then again, it never really is.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Bella, where is your mind today? Haha, that's like the song by Fall Out Boy...umm...'Where is Your Boy Tonight'...Yeah 'where is your mind today...I hope it's a gentleman..."

I was getting irritated. Did he really throw a roll at me so I would listen to him sing a song he was making up?

"Get to the point Emmett."

"Oh sorry. I want to tell you both all about what we are doing this weekend!"

"What? Same as always?"

"Nope! Alice, I trust your grandma is going to be gone at nine or ten. So..."

"Tell us Emmett!" Alice said, literally bouncing with excitement.

"Well, after practice yesterday, Rosalie Hale came up to me..."

When he said those words, I instantly began to regret leaving the nice environment that was the inside of my mind. At least nothing could hurt me in there without my approval.

"What did the bitch encased in ice have to say?" Alice asked.

"Well, apparently she requests my presence at her party Saturday night. I can invite whoever I want.  
So, you two are going with me."

At that very moment, I felt like throwing my head against the table in defeat. He couldn't be serious, could he? He knew my pure unadulterated loathing of parties.

"And what if I refuse?"

"Bella, come on. Have some fun every once in a while. Look, Jasper's play will be over by eight thirty. Then, you go home, change, and I will pick you up in the jeep. Both of you. It'll be fun. Tell Jasper to come along to. And Jacob."

At the mere mention of Jacob's name, my stomach involuntarily did flip-flops. I didn't understand the new feeling. Was it because he had been the one to comfort me? Or because I woke up with his arm around me and actually didn't mind? I was so confused.

"Fine. I will tell both of them to come. They can follow us?"

"Yeah! Alright!"

"Thanks Bella!!! This is going to be awesome!" Alice chirped in.

"Sure, sure."

I almost freaked out as I realized those two words and the way they were said was all Jake. When had I picked up on what he said? The bell rang and I was released from the bewildered looks on both of their faces.

"Hey, Bella, wait...I have to tell you something."

"Alice, I can't be late. Later? Just come over to my house or something after school. I have something to tell you too, but there isn't enough time."

"I can't dress rehearsal for the play tonight. If somethings wrong with a costume, I have to be there. But, Bella, this is important."

"Is someone dying?"

"No but-"

"Then it will wait until tomorrow since I won't see you after school. Bye"

I didn't have time to mess with Alice. I loved her to death, but sometimes the smallest things were a big deal to her.

I rushed into biology and took my seat next to Edward. He smirked at me and then turned back to the front of the room.

I was going to have to deal with that all year. Great.

I pulled out a notebook so I could take notes, but soon my mind drifted to thoughts of my nightmare last night and I began to draw instead.

* * *

**I know it's short, but we are fixing to get back to Edward's POV which is going to be very interesting. :D Sooo review!**


	16. Chapter6:EDWARD'S POV

**I know it's been absolutely FOREVER, but this is just a quick update for y'all. I am very sick and have been to the doctor soo much, have had 2 CT scans and a ultrasound, been to the Emergency room and now they think I have TWO things wrong with me at the same time! Sorry guys....I will try to update EVERYTHING as soon as I can. Well, it's E's POV.**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Bella rushed in and took her seat beside me. I sent her a quick smirk. What else could I do? Confess to her that she captures my every thought? Not wise. And yet I wanted to. But, it was too soon.

Mr. Huckabee was lecturing us on the difference between meiosis and mitosis. I had my notebook out, writing notes here and there. My dad was a doctor, if I didn't get it all down, I would just ask him.

I couldn't help but steal a few glances at Bella. She wasn't paying attention, but she was biting her lip in concentration. I found it to be adorable. I looked down to what she was drawing. I never realized she could draw, much less in such great detail.

"The 'cold one,'" I murmered.

She looked up at me with confused eyes before asking, "What?"

I laughed. It was probably a name she had never heard of before to describe what she was drawing.

"Your drawing. It's the 'cold one' my family's history runs ramped with rumors of them," I answered, my voice quiet so I wouldn't disturb anyone else.

"You know what this is?"

"Yes. You don't?"

"No...I....well, he was in my dream last night. Tell me about him."

"The 'cold one' is also called vampire. They are dangerous. They are intoxicating to their prey. They are cold, hence the nickname, and super fast."

"Oh...but this one wasn't dangerous. He loved me."

"A vampire in love with a human? The lion and the lamb."

"I guess so. But tell me more about your talk about your family history...please?"

"Well, I guess the 'newest' vampire to be rumored in our family is my great-great-grandmother's brother, Edward."

"Were you named after him?"

"Yes, I believe I was. I have his very name. Except the Cullen part, my grandmother married into that."

"Oh."

"Yes, his name was Edward Anthony Masen. He went missing when he was seventeen years old. He was dying of influenza. Someone told my great-great-grandmother that he walked out of the hospital, after dark, with a red look in his eyes. I guess the stories just grew from there. I don't believe any of the rumors my grandfather used to tell me. There are about seven vampires in all that are supposed to be in my family. It's ridiculous."

All the while I was telling her the stupid story that used to scare me as a child, she sat there, taking it all in.

"You are like the moon."

"The moon?" I found this humorous. With anyone else, I could pretty easily tell what was on their minds, but with Bella, it was impossible.

"Yes."

"How so?" I was curious now.

"Well, like the moon changes, so do you. Sometimes you are cocky and sure of yourself and then you become more personal. And sometimes, you are confusing and mysterious. I think I know who you are and then something changes and I second guess myself."

"What are your feelings on the sun?"

A smile grew on her face as she began to tell me about the sun.

"The sun is always there. Even if it's cloudy or if it seems like the rain will never stop, you can always trust that the sun will come out. It will make an appearance and even if you can't see it, you can feel it. It's consistent and steadfast. It will always come through for you and never let you down."

"Sounds boring," I said to her. Oh how I wanted to be her sun. She talked about it as if it was the best thing ever.

"And because of that, we take advantage of it and take it for granted. But I never do. I know it's not boring."

"So, if I am the moon, who's the sun?"

"I...well..."

She was hesitating. That meant there was a sun. Damn it all.

"Come on, tell me, it'll be our little secret."

And when she did, I would make his life a living hell.

"He's just always been there for me...and he's a great friend...and I don't ever want to lose his friendship..."

"Bella..."

"Jacob Black."

As if I needed anymore reason to hate him. I was going to kill him!

* * *

**I hoped y'all liked it. I tried to add as much elements from the book as I could. Reviews please??**


	17. Chapter 7:JACOB'S POV

**Today was a good day for me! Hardly any pain, so I decided to write this for y'all. Hope y'all know things are about to get pretty interesting for all our friends!!! Hope you like!

* * *

**

_Jacob POV_

I hated Wednesday's. Almost as much as I hated Monday's. But, today wasn't a normal Wednesday for me. There was no loathing when I woke up this morning. Oh no. In my arms, sleeping, was the beautiful Bella Swan. I didn't want to move. I loved the feeling of having her there, beside me. And when I realized she was waking, I feigned sleep. I didn't want to have to face questions or rejection and have it ruin my good day. Then I realized that she lingered in my arms. For a whole five minutes after she woke up, she just laid there. Seriously someone must love me in Heaven. She slowly got up out of my arms and laid the one on top of her back on the bed. I tried to do my best to seem asleep.

She had already left when I went downstairs to get some cereal and head off with Jasper.

And that is why Wednesday might just become my new favorite day. It's also the reason I think I just bombed my quiz on the book we read over the summer. I didn't care. English was my last class of the day. That meant football practice and then back to the Swan's to fix my car. Hell yeah.

I wanted to tell someone about this all day today. But, I couldn't. I knew Bella would probably be embarrassed by her moment of weakness. And the fact that she totally did not feel the same way about me. Did she? Those minutes when she was awake and in my arms let me question my confidence in the way she felt about me. And I usually never questioned my confidence. I wish I could talk to Jasper about this. He would understand. Then again, he might not. She was his sister.

The final bell of the day finally rang and both Embry and I jumped up and raced towards practice. We hated being late and yet I was always one of the last ones in. But, I was on a mission this time. I wanted to get a glimpse of Bella before practice. I knew it would help me do better.

I took a chance and took the long way to the gym, which meant passing the senior lockers. And, there she was, fumbling with a book. I saw it start to fall and I raced over and caught it. How I did it, I do not know.

"Drop something?"

"Oh hey Jake. Um..thanks."

"No problem, Bells. You know I'm always here for you."

I hoped she understood that my faithfulness to her extended far beyond fetching fallen books.

"I know, Jake. I really do."

"So, I was going to ask you-"

"Jake, I got to go and you are going to be late."

She rushed off without letting me finish what I wanted to say. I just wanted to ask her about her dream last night. But, I could tell she was nervous about something. I tried to shrug it off and headed towards the gym.

When I entered the gym, I was surprised to see that I wasn't last for once. It was weird. I walked over towards my locker, a smile present on my face.

"Why so _sunny_ today Black?"

It was Cullen. He was so egotistical and I knew I would be a way better captain than him. He rarely ever talked to me. He avoided it even during games if he could, so this was actually weird. But I wasn't going to let a leech like him ruin my euphoria.

"Oh, no reason. Guess I just realized Wednesday's could be amazing."

I grabbed my stuff and walked away from him. He looked absolutely pissed at me and I really had no clue why.

- - - - -

Embry and I made good time after practice. In a matter of thirty minutes we had got from practice to my house and back to Bella's.

"Well, if you it won't start or something, call me."

"Thanks Embry!"

I pulled my tools out of the back of his truck and headed towards my car. It was a piece of junk. It was only a matter of time until I had the Rabbit ready to go and I could get rid of this scrap metal my dad forced me to drive.

I had been working for twenty minutes when Bella walked outside.

"Jake? Do you want to come eat with Charlie and me? It'll just be us three because Jasper has that rehearsal for the play. He won't be done for another thirty or forty minutes."

I flashed a smile at her. She took that as a yes and turned to go back inside. I followed shortly after.

Charlie greeted me after I washed my hands and sat down to eat. It was pretty quiet. This family was not made up of talkers and yet it was an easy silence. Well, at least when it came to Charlie and I. Bella, however, seemed to be lost in her own world.

As soon as Bella was done, she took her plate and put it in the sink and headed upstairs. Apparently the rules around here are usually Bella cooks and Jasper washes. Seems fair. I was curious why she ran up the stairs instead of walking, though. Bella was usually careful, even though it didn't help. So, I followed her.

* * *

**I wonder what Jake is going to find! I just love how Jake's all oblivious to the fact that Bella's nervous to be around him. It's so him! Haha...so I have at least four more chapters planned out in my head....so, if all goes well and I start feeling better, then they should be up farely soon!!! Review PLEASE???? Thanks!!!!**


	18. Chapter 8:ALICE'S POV

**Another Chapter!!!! I know...I just felt like I should get as much out there before I started feeling sick again!!! So, it's not the Jake/Bella chapter, but I think it might be just as good...let me know!!!

* * *

**

_Alice POV_

I watched from my position in the wings of the stage as the rehearsal unfolded. It was really beautiful, watching everyone become someone besides themselves. I sometimes wished I could act, but, it was not meant to be.

I could dance, though.

When I lived in Seattle, I was _Prima Ballerina Assoluta_ to use the original Italian. Otherwise known as the principal dancer. It broke my mother's heart when I quit ballet and told her I wanted to move to Forks. I promised her that I would try and get a dance scholarship to college so I could dance there. She agreed and let me find a house in Forks and paid for it. She gave me some of her credit cards that I could use for whatever I needed or wanted and I left soon after.

It was my destiny.

Ever since that first vision, the one of a sad boy alone, I felt a gravitational pull towards Forks. He was in my future. When I first moved here, I didn't know how he would be important, but I knew he would be. I made quick friends with Bella and Emmett and even led myself to believe that I could be happy with Emmett. All the while I had made semi-friends with him. I realized Emmett and I could never be. I was in love with the boy from my dreams. Yes, I dreamed of him every night since that fateful night.

He never knew.

That's the main reason I even volunteered to do costumes in the first place. Every play, he was the lead and I was the one dressing him. It always amazed me how awesome he was when he took his place on stage. I hated that I was going to miss even one of his shows. Maybe I could bring my Gigi to the play. My older cousin started calling our grandmother Gigi when she was barely able to talk and it just stuck. It suited her though, she was very rich, like the rest of our family, and would have hated to be called Grandmother. Yes, I would bring her and have her meet Bella. Though it's a small school, Jasper's acting would impress her, I was sure.

What then?

I would still be the girl with the unrequited love. I turned back to the stage as I saw him say his last lines. He was simply amazing. Ever word was powerful and you felt exactly what he wanted you to feel, no doubt in my mind.

And in that instant, I knew.

I was going to tell him. Everything. After practice. It's just the way it had to be. If he rejected me, then so be it. But, he had a right to know. And for the rest of time, I would be at his will because he was my soul mate. I simply couldn't go on any longer without him knowing. This was something I wish would have come to me in a vision, his answer.

Could I handle the truth?

I waited in the dressing room area making sure all costumes were complete and no buttons were missing or hems had come undone. It was my element. I knew he would be the last to get done and as everyone else left, he barely walked out.

Now or never.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk? It's very important."

If he only knew just how important it was.

"Of course. But they are closing the stage."

"Let's go to the parking lot."

We walked in silence to the parking lot, every minute turning into hours as we did. I was riddled with anticipation.

He looked deep in my eyes and smiled.

"Whatever is bothering, it can't be that bad."

"I have some explaining to do."

"About?"

"I called the police."

"What are you-"

"The night you were rescued, I called."

His eyes immediately got bigger as I told him. I knew this was going to happen. He was going to think me some kind of freak and I would lose him forever.

"How did you know? Do you know who did that to me?"

"No, I don't know. It came to me in a..."

"What Alice? Tell me. I deserve to know."

"You'll think that I'm a weirdo."

"No Alice, I trust you."

"Vision."

"You saw it, like a future thing?"

"I guess. I don't know. I just saw a little boy in a room abandoned so I called the police. And then I dreamed of you every night. There was a story about you in the paper a couple of days later. I finally knew your name."

"Wow. It was all you."

"Yeah, and that's why I moved here. Don't think I'm crazy, but Jasper I-"

I faltered. I told him what he needed to hear. I didn't want to burden him with my complete and utter devotion.

"I don't think you are crazy. I think you are amazing for having the strength to call."

"Yes, but..."

"Alice. You know this means we share something, right?"

"What do you mean?"

I had never heard him talk this much, except for at practice when he was saying his lines.

"I mean, you saved me. I am forever in your debt. What would you like me to do first?"

He laughed and I relaxed a little.

Maybe a little too much.

"Oh, ya know, just love me that's all."

And as soon as I said it, my eyes grew wide and I didn't know what to do. He fell silent as well.

Eight minutes passed. We just stood there. And then he took my hand. I could finally smile.

"My heart is ever at your service."

"Shakespeare?"

"Well, I am a man of the theatre."

And then he leaned down and kissed me. I knew our journey wasn't over. I knew he seeked answers that I wasn't able to give him. But, we would find them together.

This went better than I could ever hope for.

Now to get Bella a man!

* * *

**So, after this chapter, I might be completely and totally in love with Jasper. Okay, so not totally. First place is still Jacob but Jasper and Emmett are battling for second. :D What did you think of the big unveiling? REVIEW!! Or the purple, flying, pillow eating, monsters will come into your windows and eat your pillows! _GASP!_ It would be horrible so review and I will tell them not to come!! :D**


	19. Chapter 9:BELLA'S POV

**Hey there. Still not feeling too good so sorry for not updating my other stories. Plus my laptop is being STUPID so I am getting what I can out there. I wrote this the other night, so I hope it makes sense!!! Let me know what y'all think!!

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

I was sitting on my bed, drawing, when I heard someone walk in. I kept drawing, praying the mysterious person (well, not too mysterious-it could only be one of two people) would go away. He didn't.

He sat beside me on my bed and looked over to what I was drawing.

"Why are you drawing a giant wolf?"

"Hi Jake. Well, he was in my...umm...dream...ya know...last night."

Why was I suddenly nervous? I could feel the blush creep into my cheeks.

"He was one of the creatures that loved you?"

How come the mere fact that he remembered what I told him about the dream seemed to thrill me?

"Yeah."

"Did you know that legend says my people cone from wolves? And that some of the old warriors could transform into giant wolves to protect the people."

The whole time he had been telling me, my inner self was having a battle between either shutting off and letting the confusion of my battling emotions take over me or my curiosity settling in.

"Protect them from what?"

The curiosity won.

"'Cold ones.' Vampires."

Those words seemed to be following me around lately.

"The other creature from my dream."

"Really? That's interesting. Did he hurt you?"

"No. They both loved me, but hated each other. They were going to kill each other and I wanted to make them stop. That's when I woke up...screaming."

"Bells, it was just a dream. I promise. Nothing like that is real. If you have another scary dream, you can call me. No matter what time."

Butterflies in my stomach. Why did he do this to me? He made me feel nervous and excited at the same time.

"Thanks."

"Sure, sure. It's no big deal. I just want you to feel safe."

Those words again.

I didn't know if it was his caring attitude towards me or the butterflies, but I found i was ubable to stop the next words from coming out.

"Hey Jake, wanna go with me to Jasper's play on Saturday?"

He grinned at me, smile reaching his eyes. My smile.

"I'd love to Bells."

"Ok. Pick me up around four."

"Sure, sure."

We sat there for a few minutes. Then he looked at me, uncertainty clear in his eyes.

"Bella...Bells...I have to tell you something."

"What Jake?"

I never got my answer. At that exact moment he was going to tell me, Jasper called Jake's name.

Jake said goodnight and headed downstairs.

I sat there, contemplating what I just did. I had asked Jake to go with me. Not meet up, but for us to go together, for him to pick me up. I knew waking up in his arms and feeling how I did was taking over my life. Did I like Jacob Black? And what about Edward? It seems that there is more to him that meets the eye and I feel that given time, I could actually like him. I didn't know what to do. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella! I have some awesome news to tell you!"

It was Alice. Good, maybe she could help.

"What's up?"

"I believe your brother and I are now a couple!"

Jasper and Alice. I knew she liked him, but I had no clue how he felt. We never talked about crushes and that sort of stuff. It was almost like a forbidden topic.

"I am so glad for you! You're one of my best friends, but hurt him and I hurt you."

"Oh, don't worry. I can't. He is my destiny."

Alice was a firm believer in destiny. I knew she firmly believed that Jasper belonged with her, that they were made for each other. Soul mates.

"Good. I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks. So how was your day?"

"Interesting. Edward opened up to me about some family history and I asked Jake to go with me to see Jasper's play on Saturday."

"Two boys? My, my Bella! Oh! What I had wanted to tell you earlier! I had a vision about you. You are going to have to make the toughest decision of your life. Between two boys. One is your soul mate. The other, someone you could never truly by happy with."

"Wow."

Alice's news was a lot to take in. Not only was I confused, but it could change my life. But, did I really believe that I would find my soul mate in high school? It seemed unlikely, but I would always bet on Alice. She was never wrong.

"Jake and Edward. I am certain those are the two boys. I didn't know it before, but now I am certain of it. What do you think?"

"Honestly? I am confused. Edward fascinates me. It's like excitement and something very different. Jake, however, is wonderful too. He's warm and friendly and I feel safe with him. I don't know what to do!"

"I wish I could help. I feel like I'm going to be biased now. If you picked Jake, then we could double date! But, I want you to pick the one that is right for you. I want you to be happy."

"How can I know?"

"You just will. I'm going to go, ya know, gotta call Jasper. Goodnight Bella."

"Okay...wait does that mean you will be sitting with him now?"

"Maybe we can all just join tables?"

"More Jake time? That's only fair, since Edward gets all of biology."

What was I talking about. I didn't even know if these boys saw me as more than friends and here I was trying to divide time with them.

"True! Night!"

"Night Alice."

I decided to sleep after that. I needed to rest my brain. However, my sleep was restless and I had another dream. This time it was about two boys. One had pale skin and bronze hair. The other, an opposite, with russet skin and deep black hair. They both smiled, one dazzling me while the other melted my heart.

What was I going to do?

* * *

**Like? or No? Tell me!! But be nice about it!! Don't hurt my feelings when I'm sick.....that would be very mean! REVIEWS!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 10:EMMETT'S POV

**SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I wanted to add some Emmett time. Don't worry, the next chapter will be pure Jake/Bella. :D

* * *

**

_Emmett POV_

I sat there at th table, totally confused. Yesterday we were sitting alone, just the three of us, and today we joined a table that already had five people. I learned from Bella that her brother and Alice were dating now. Where the hell did that come from?

So, now we were at his table along with Jacob, Embry, Quil and Quil's little girlfriend. Whatever her name is. I can never remember.

"So...ready for the game tomorrow, Emmett?" Embry asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah..."

I was still kind of confused and wasn't able to answer appropriately. Embry could tell and didn't say another word to me.

Quil and Claire began talking in hushed tones. Alice was holding on to Jasper and I swear it was the first time I had seen him smile. Then I noticed the way Jacob looked at Bella and the way she looked at him. More than friendship there? Maybe. Probably. Did it matter to me? No. My feelings for Bella evaporated to friendship only many years ago. I needed someone a little more feisty than Bella.

I looked around the cafeteria, imagining myself with every girl. None of them seemed right. I looked over to Cullen's table and saw his gorgeous cousin, Rosalie. The very same Rosalie that practically begged me to go to her party. I knew she would be a challenge, maybe not to get, but to keep. I imagined her in other ways too. Ways that I hardly ever thought about another girl in. She would be feisty with that too. My mind wandered off, playing fantasies in my head and I could barely hear Jacob and Bella talking. I had no clue what they were saying though. Rosalie took over every thought.

* * *

**Remember, the football game is coming up soon...so is the party! So, I think many things are going to happen for our friends....wooo!!!**


	21. Chapter 10:JACOB'S POV

**Here is Jake's POV!!!!! I just love him to death! Hope you like it!!

* * *

**

_Jacob POV_

It was shocking to learn that Jasper, my best friend, was dating Alice, Bella's best friend. And then it dawned on me that it could actually work to my favor. I knew I was right when Alice, Bella, and Emmett came and sat with us today. The table was crowded, but we made it work.

"So...ready for the game tomorrow, Emmett?" Embry asked our fellow teammate.

"Yeah..." was all he managed.

It was weird, considering when we usually talked to him, he was full of jokes. I guess he just wasn't used to the idea of sitting with us. Or maybe his mind was on something else. I didn't question it and neither did Embry.

It was strange that no one was really talking. Well, Quil was talking to Claire, but that was their own private thing. I looked over at Bella. She was actually sitting right next to me. Her eyes met mine and if I didn't know better, she was looking at me the same way I always looked at her. Everyone else seemed preoccupied with their own things. I smiled at her and she answered with a smile of her own.

"So, Bella, are you going to the game tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Emmett would kill me if I didn't."

"Plus you get to see me in action," I couldn't believe how brave I was.

"I forgot to tell you and Jasper about the party on Saturday," she said, avoiding what I had said before.

"What party? Don't you hate parties?"

"Well, yeah, but Emmett is forcing Alice and me to go. Well, I guess not really Alice. She loves parties. It's Rosalie's party. She told him he could invite whoever he wanted. So, he said to tell you that you should go. And Jasper. But that's pretty much a given now. Oh they'll want to ride together. Well, I guess you can ride with-"

"Bells. You're rambling."

A slight blush rose to her cheeks. I loved how when she got nervous about something she rambled on. And on. And on. But it was cute.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. And yeah, a party sounds good."

She flashed me a smile. I felt like I was in heaven.

"So, remember last night? What were you going to tell me?"

A part of me hoped that she would forget about that. Another part wished and prayed she would remember. But, was it time to tell her? No. I couldn't. She would run from me. I knew she would.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing."

And then the bell rang. Thank you Lord. Everyone got up to dump their trays. Quil led Claire out of the cafeteria. Alice and Jasper went off to theatre together. Emmett, took off in his direction. I didn't know where he was going. Bella, seemed confused. Like she didn't know what to do next. And Embry was at my side. Chemistry was next.

"Bella?"

"Um....well.....see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, sure."

She walked over to me and started to give me a hug. I wrapped her up in my arms. I didn't waste my Bella hugs. No way.

She smiled and I smiled and she took off, headed towards her next class.

I looked at Embry. His eyebrow raised in confusion. I smiled and headed towards class.

"Jake! What was that?"

"I don't know. But I liked it."

"Of course. Bella is seriously beautiful."

I felt jealous at that. He shouldn't talk about Bella in that way. Even though she was beautiful. Bella was more mine than his.

"Yeah. I know."

"Are you going to ask her to homecoming?"

"To tell you the truth, I hadn't even thought about it. When is that, anyways?"

He rolled his eyes at me. It wasn't my fault that Bella and football (in that order) were the only things I worried over anymore.

"Next home game. Hello. Two weeks from tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, maybe I will."

We had arrived at our class and took our seats. My mind drifted to Bella and homecoming. Screw the periodic table.

* * *

**Ah......I have so many ideas for this and then when I try to write it, my mind doesn't want me to! But, don't worry, I won't give up on it! I never give up on my stories!**


	22. Chapter 11:EDWARD'S POV

**I know it seems like these chapters are short...but I feel they are important. :D

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

She ran into class, almost late as usual. I tried to will my anger away. I couldn't help it though. She was sitting with Jacob Black, her _sun_, at lunch today. It was ridiculous. What was she thinking? It was beyond stupid. But, I had no reason to be jealous. I had no claim on her.

She sat down beside me. I was still angry. I didn't even bother to say anything to her. Childish, I know, but I couldn't help it.

After fifteen minutes, she turned toward me.

"See, a new phase of the moon. Today it's going to be, 'completely ignore Bella.' What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Ever think that I just don't want to talk to you?"

Ouch. I didn't meant to be that harsh. I just couldn't handle it today. Sure, I wanted this girl to be with me, but I was already in a bad mood. Jealousy is one of the seven deadly sins and it was an evil thing.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Look, I am sorry. Just not a good day."

"Why?"

"Too hard to explain. Do you realize that we have talked more today and the past two days than we ever have?"

"Yeah. The last and only time we talked before was when I dumped pudding on you."

"You told me it was an accident!"

"It wasn't."

We both laughed. She was just so adorable and I felt my bad mood dissipate.

"So, why did you did it then?"

"Well, you had just dumped Jessica for no good reason. It made me mad."

"Oh. I am sorry."

Suddenly the mood changed. I grew more serious.

"I guess I am known as quite the jerk. You should probably stay away. I am the bad guy."

I had to be honest with her. Yes, I was crazy about her, but she had to know what she was getting herself into.

"You won't hurt me," she said, very serious.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

We both turned our heads back to the front where Mr. Huckabee was talking about the reproduction habits of frogs. I don't know how he got from one subject to another. But, he was a good teacher so I never questioned.

I had to ask Bella to homecoming. I had to give myself a change to prove Bella right. I also had to convince her that I was way better than that loser Jacob Black.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the bell ring. I was five minutes late for U.S. Government.

Damn.

* * *

**Hoep you liked it!!!!!! REVIEWS??**


	23. Chapter 12:LEAH'S POV

**Bet you weren't expecting this POV! By the way, the last chapter was dedicated to Cinnamon Selkie... :D

* * *

**

_Leah POV_

This high school is boring. Sure, I have an amazingly gorgeous boyfriend, but he is just too damn quiet. And boring. He plays football, sure, but he does exactly what he is told to do. Lame. I don't love him either. That's a problem. I like him well enough, but love? Nope. Not happening any time soon. Then again, I don't think there is anyone at this school that I could ever see myself loving. That's why I am leaving. Well, one of the reasons. I already have the paper work to transfer to a school in Hollywood. I want to be a model. I think. Or an actress. All I know is that I have to get out of this hell hole and make something of myself.

We all live in LaPush. At least us Quileute Indians. That would be Sam, Quil, Jacob, Paul, Embry, and Jared. Oh and me of course. We have had to go to the Forks schools since I was in second grade and our school burnt down. LaPush didn't have enough money to rebuild so here we are. Forks or LaPush, it didn't matter, it was all completely boring. I needed excitement.

When I did leave, however, I was going to mis the outdoors. I hear it's not the same in Hollywood. I hear Hollywood didn't have beautiful deer and gorgeous bears. I also heard the majestic mountain lions stayed far from Hollywood. That saddened me.

My mom didn't think I would make it in Hollywood. She says it is too crowded for me there. Sure, I like the quiet, but I had to prove everyone wrong. I can still go rock climbing there, just indoors. They even had hiking trails. Things wouldn't have to be that different.

The only person that believed in my was my cousin, Emily. Of course, no one really knew we were cousins. I preferred it that way. They would expect too much from me if they knew.

Emily cheered me on. She told me that anything I wanted, I would get, if I just believed. She was so damn cheerful, but she made me believe in myself. She was the one to help get the papers to transfer. And to convince my mom.

I haven't told Sam yet, though. I don't know how. It seems too hard. I know I said I didn't love him, but I did care for him. And we had been together for almost three years now. He would be the hardest to tell.

When I got told I was nominated for homecoming queen, I didn't care. Emily convinced me that if I won it would be something else to put on my resume for future clients. So, I will be leaving after our homecoming.

I was against Rosalie, Jessica, Victoria, Lauren and Bella. My biggest competition was Rosalie, I knew. But, Victoria had the whole "my boyfriend will beat you up if you don't vote for me" thing going on, both Jessica and Lauren were cheerleaders (as well as Rosalie) and Bella was...well....she was very well liked.

People loved Bella. There was no doubt that she would be _some_ competition. I didn't know how much, but I had to fear everyone. Of course I acted like I didn't care at all about the competiton.

Though I didn't interact with people much, I watched them. And I was jealous of Bella. Jacob was head over heels in love with the girl. He would probably pull down the sun and moon if she asked him. And she didn't even know it. Edward also had feelings for her. She was like an obsession to him. I wonder what it's like to have two guys want you. For a chance at love.

Lucky bitch.

* * *

**LIKE IT??? I figured our other characters need a chance at some spotlight too!!! OH I AM JUST SPOILING Y'ALL WITH ALL THESE UPDATES, AREN'T I?**


	24. Chapter 13:BELLA'S POV

**So...I love this chapter!!! I don't care if y'all don't because I do!!! :D Okay, I do care, but still.....hope you like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

Thank God it is Friday. And Friday afternoon at that. I was at home, getting ready for the football game. The house was deserted. Jasper had his play tonight and my dad had picked up Billy to get to the game early. Here I was, trying to find something cute to wear. For both Jacob and Edward. I felt pathetic.

I was meeting Claire at the game. She had asked me if she could sit with me. I felt bad for her because, besides Quil, she really didn't have anyone else. Plus, unless I wanted to sit by two over-excited men, who would for sure be acting like children, I didn't have anyone to sit with either.

I finally decided on a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, my black and silver Vans and a tight, black sweater. I put my hair in a pony tail and hoped I looked half-way decent.

I grabbed my keys and jumped into my Chevy. Before I knew it, I was parked at the stadium. I got out, made my way to the ticket stand, bought a ticked and went in, hoping to find Claire.

I finally located her and we headed in silence to the stands. After looking for a seat, we found one and sat down. The countdown clock read seven minutes to game time. Seven minutes and I would see two guys that made my heart beat faster and my palms sweaty. Lord help me.

"Bella...I know we don't know each other very well, but thank you for sitting with me."

"Of course, Claire."

"I hope you don't mind me saying anything, it's really not my place, but you like him, don't you?"

"Who?" I was shocked. Was I really that transparent?

"Jacob. You can tell me. I am quiet, but that gives me more time to actually watch people. You like him, a lot."

"Yeah, I do."

I didn't feel like lying to her. She knew the truth, so what would the point be in pretending I didn't?

"But, he isn't the only one, is he?"

How in the word did she know that? The girl must read minds or something.

"No."

"I knew it. Bella, it's gonna be hard for you to chose, huh?"

"Yeah, it is. I don't know why I am doing this to myself. I should just be done with them. And love."

"Don't. Bella, you could be missing out on the one person that you are meant to be with."

She looked at me with knowing eyes and Alice's words came back to me. One of these boys was my soul mate. What's a girl to do?

"I know."

We sat in silence until our football team came out. Edward was leading the team but Jacob soon surpassed him. I knew he didn't like to be seen as slower than anyone. Or worst than anyone in anything.

Then, the game started. I got so lost in the excitement that I didn't even realize it was time for half time until our players left the field. Edward had made some awesome passes to Jake and Jake had scored twice. We were up fourteen to six.

Claire and I walked to the concession stand together, in peaceful silence. We were already comfortable together. I suddenly felt like I should tell her about Alice's visions, but since it was Alice secret to tell people about the visions, I knew I couldn't. We both got nachos and headed back to our seats to wait for the game to end.

- - - - -

"Final score is Home 38 Away 13" the voice from the speakers rang out at the end of the game. It had started raining during fourth quarter and the field was muddy. The boys were too. Claire wanted to wait for Quil to get done changing so they could go out to eat and I went with her. I figured I could say hi to Emmett, Jake and Edward.

We waited for a while and Edward came out. He saw me, smiled, and headed towards me. Claire just stood there quietly.

"Hey. So, like the game?"

"Yeah. You did good."

"Thanks. If I had known you were watching I would have done much better."

I knew I was blushing now. I had to be.

"Oh. Well..."

"Bells!" I heard Jake yell.

I turned to look and Jake was running towards me, his smile disappeared when he saw I was talking to Edward. I didn't know why. They were on the same team, so why would he be mad?

"Cullen," he said as he reached us.

"Black," Edward said back to him.

"Swan!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

They both looked at me, confusion on Edward's face and laughter in Jake's eyes. At least one of them got it.

"So, Bella, are you going to Rosalie's party tomorrow night?" Edward asked.

"Yes, we both are," Jacob answered, putting an arm around me.

"Hey, Black, mind letting me say goodbye to Bella alone?"

"Sure."

Not sure, sure. Just sure. That scared me. Jacob walked over to where Quil and Embry were with Claire. At this moment I wished Emmett would hurry up.

"Well, bye."

"Why do you hang out with him?"

"We've been friends forever."

"Oh. Well, see you tomorrow night."

And before I realized what was going on, Edward leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. Then he was gone.

I walked back over to Jake. I think he saw it all.

"Bella, can I walk you to your truck?"

"Sure, sure."

He looked up at me and he smiled. Great, not only was I repeating Jacob, I was doing it in front of him. His ego is going to be huge now.

We walked and he grabbed my hand. I let him. My mind was jumbled. We reached my car but I knew he had more to say.

"Are you dating Cullen?"

"No."

"Good. Just...look...I see that he likes you. So, I have to tell you something. I know it might freak you out and I know you don't feel the same. It's okay. But, I have to make myself known. I love you, Bella Swan. There, I said it."

I know I blushed four different colors of red when he said that. I kind of had the feeling that he liked me, but love...it was hard to wrap my brain around.

"Thanks, Jake. Thanks for telling me. And I do like you. A lot. But I like him too. I guess I am just confused."

"I understand. I just want to let you know that I can do so much for you. Hell, the way he kissed you was wimpy. You deserved to be kissed and kissed right."

Then he kissed me. And it was nothing like Edward's. Oh no. It was passionate and rough and so wrong it was right. I loved it.

What a night. I can't even imagine what tomorrow is going to be like. I have to not only go with Jacob to the play, but see both of them at the party. Wow.

* * *

**REVIEW! Cus I like reviews....**


	25. Chapter 14:BELLA'S POV

**Please forgive any mistakes in this chapter. My laptop is down and I had to do this on my bro's computer. So, it was all typed in here. **

**The poll on my page is still going on, but I got inspired by a seven year old boy named Jakob. He is simply adorable and reminds me sooo much of what Jacob would have been like when he was young. Enjoy! **

***I know I did Bella's POV again, but I felt like it was called for.*  
****

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

That might, I dreamed of Jacob. He was young, maybe around seven. His hair was cut short and he was missing a tooth. I had fallen off a rock at the LaPush beach and he was helping me up, his eyes showing how worried he was about me. He picked me up and hugged me to him, just as he still does today. His voice trembled and he said to me, "Please, Bells, don't ever leave me." When I looked back up to him, he wasn't his little boy self anymore. Oh no. He was the Jacob that I know know. The one with strong arms. His eyes, however, still showed that worried look. He repeated what he said before, but his sweet, childish voice was replaced by a deep, husky one. And then he kissed me.

- - - - -

"Bella? What's taking so long?"

"Hang on a sec, Jake, I'm coming."

"Sure, sure."

The dream I had last night shook me up. Both Edward and Jacob had kissed me last night and I only dreamed about one. Just Jacob. Did that mean something?

I ran down the stairs and saw Jacob looking amazing. There was no other word to describe it. He had on a pair of tight jeans and a black Hollister shirt. It took my breath away. Why did he have this effect on me? It just makes no sense. And why now, of all time, did he have to mean this much to me? I knew it wasn't just the dream, or the fact that he had comforted me. It wasn't what Alice said or my dream from last night either. It was like now that I had accepted that he meant more to me than I had ever realized, a part of me woke up. And that part needed Jacob Black in the worst way. It was a pull. Like nothing else mattered but him. Yet I knew something else mattered. I had felt something when Edward kissed me too.

The kisses were different. Both incredible and impossible to compare. Edward's had been filled with compassion, tenderness, and trust. Jacob's with passion, lust, and an undying fierceness. Both, though, held love.

He grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me with him to his car. I didn't tell him no. I liked it. It was horrible of me. How could I lead Jacob on when I knew he wasn't the only one I had feelings for. But, he knew that. He knew I also liked Edward and yet he was still holding my hand. I didn't understand.

I got in his car and we headed towards the play. Both of us were silent and I didn't know what to do. Who did I like more? Jacob or Edward? When I asked myself that, it seemed like the age old question. Betty or Veroinca? I hated chosing, maybe that's why I always said Jughead was my favorite and left it at that. Stupid Archie comics.

I guess it was in that moment that I started refering to Edward as the vampire and to Jacob as the wolf. Jacob told me that the wolf protected his loved ones from the vampire. And Edward told me that their were superstitions about vampires in his family. And, from what I saw last night, it seemed as if Edward Cullen and Jacob Black were mortal enemies.

Just like the Vampire and Wolf.

We finally reached school and headed inside. I saw Alice sitting with an older lady and joined her.

"Hey, Bella! Jake?"

"Hey Alice. Yeah, I invited Jake to come along with me," I told her, trying to tell her in my voice that all questions she wait.

"Well, that's cool. Gigi, this is Bella Swan. She's is Jasper's sister. And this is Jacob Black, his best friend. Bella, Jacob, this is my Gigi."

I knew that her 'Gigi' was her grandmother. It was some fancy name her grandmother insisted her grandkids call her so she didn't sound so old.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," I said.

"You too, darling."

"It's simply amazing how much you look like Alice. Like you could be her older sister," Jacob told her, pouring on the charm.

"Oh, dear boy, you are too kind. And absolutely gorgeous. If I was Alice's older sister I would be dating you for sure. You sure are lucky, Bella."

Before I could tell her that we were just friends, Jacob spoke up saying, "Actually, I am the lucky one."

And I didn't even mind.

The play started soon after and Jacob held my hand the entire time. It was quite nice. His thumb played across my hand and he kissed it a few times.

Jasper didn't fail to amaze us. When Alice pointed out that he was Jasper, her boyfriend, her grandmother was amazed that such a young boy could hold that much talent. And be so beautiful. I never felt prouder to be his sister.

After the show, Jacob drove me home and walked me to the door in true gentleman fashion. He really was fantastic.

"So, I guess I will see you at the party tonight. If I am still invited."

"Of course, you can either ride with Emmett and me or Alice and Jasper."

"I think I would prefer to ride with you. Alice and Jasper will probably be all lovey-dovey. Plus, more time with you, the better."

"Okay. Meet us here at around nine."

"Sure, sure."

He grinned up at me and pushed a lose piece of hair behind my ear. I shivered at his touch.

And then he kissed me. I could get used to that.

* * *

**THE END! J/K....Just the end of this chapter. Hope y'all liked it! BTW the reason Alice's g-ma is named Gigi is because my great-aunt likes her grandkids to call her that and I based Alice's grandmother after her. :D REVIEWS?**


	26. Chapter 14:JACOB'S POV

**Yay! Another update! I just had to. I felt inspired, still by that little boy Jakob. I swear he is the cutest thing. And he has this sparkle in his eyes that makes him seem like he is always up to no good. Just like I imagine young Jacob!! :D

* * *

**

_Jacob POV_

Last night was the most amazing night of my life. I kissed her and she kissed me back. I didn't know what had come over me. I told her how I felt. I told her and I didn't die. How in the world that happened, I didn't know. But I didn't care. For a brief second, I held her in my arms and it was like she was mine. It felt completely natural and completely perfect.

And now I was waiting for her to come downstairs to pick her up. She had invited me to go with her to Jasper's play.

"Bella? What's taking so long?" I yelled upstairs.

I wasn't really worried we were going to be late. Oh no. I wanted more time for people to see us together. To see the beautiful Bella Swan with me. A dream come true.

"Hang on a sec, Jake, I'm coming."

"Sure, sure."

It was a stand by answer for me. One that I used often and couldn't stop saying. And I noticed Bella said it too. That made me very happy. In fact, it thrilled me.

She ran down the stairs and I was caught up by how beautiful she looked. She had a blue v-necked sweater and a pair of tight jeans on. They hugged every curve of her body like one of the ancient pagan goddesses my people used to worship.

I still couldn't believe that she was with me now. That she didn't reject me last night. If only I had done this before she started liking Cullen. But, no, I was scared. Stupid me.

She seemed lost in thought, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards my car. And, to my astonishment, she didn't let go. She let me hold her hand. I felt my heart soar. I would win her over. I knew it. I had to. She was the most important thing to me. I guess she always has been, it's just Jasper's situation got to my heart. But, now I had a chance to make it work and nothing was going to stop me. Especially that leech Edward Cullen.

I was so lost in thought I didn't realize that we were already in the care and driving. Both of us silent and in our own worlds. I was okay with that.

We parked in the parking lot and headed inside. I felt incredibly strange. It wasn't my element exactly, but Jasper was my best friend and the brother of the girl I was going to marry, so I had to be here. Bella saw Alice and headed towards her. I still didn't know how to react to Alice. She was Bella's best friend and Jasper's true love. But, she was scary for as small as she was. I had a feeling if I ever hurt Bella, no matter whose friend I was, she wouldn't stand for it. Not that I would ever do that.

"Hey, Bella! Jake?"

I knew she was probably confused as to why I was here. Oh well. She could get used to me.

Hey Alice. Yeah, I invited Jake to come along with me," Bella said. I knew she didn't want Alice to ask any questions in front of me. I hoped for her sake that Alice wouldn't.

"Well, that's cool. Gigi, this is Bella Swan. She's is Jasper's sister. And this is Jacob Black, his best friend. Bella, Jacob, this is my Gigi."

What in the hell kind of name was Gigi? This lady should be called Grandmother or Mammy or something like that.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," came from Bella.

"You too, darling."

"It's simply amazing how much you look like Alice. Like you could be her older sister," I said. I was lying through my teeth, but I wanted to impress both Bella and Alice.

"Oh, dear boy, you are too kind. And absolutely gorgeous. If I was Alice's older sister I would be dating you for sure. You sure are lucky, Bella."

"Actually, I am the lucky one," I said before Bella could reply. I didn't want to make her explain to this crazy lady that she didn't know if she liked me better than another guy.

I felt like a horrible friend the entire time we watched the play. I barely paid attention to Jasper. I already knew he was good and that this performance wouldn't change my mind on that, but I was so focused on Bella that I barely heard a word he said. I was holding her hand in public and she didn't mind. I gently caressed her hand with my thumb and placed kisses on it a couple of times. I was so mesmerized by the way her hand felt.

Damn. I wasn't even going out with this girl and I was whipped. Quil would understand. Embry would make fun of us both.

After the show was over, I drove Bella home. I even walked her home. I couldn't bare to lose anytime with her.

"So, I guess I will see you at the party tonight. If I am still invited," I said after about five minutes of just standing on the porch.

"Of course, you can either ride with Emmett and me or Alice and Jasper."

"I think I would prefer to ride with you. Alice and Jasper will probably be all lovey-dovey. Plus, more time with you, the better," I told her, being completely honest. Sure, I had to share it with Emmett, but I knew Emmett didn't have any feelings for Bella. At least I hoped not.

"Okay. Meet us here around nine."

"Sure, sure."

I grinned up at her and then noticed a stray hair by her face. I pushed it behind her ear and she shivered. I didn't know if that was a good sign or not, but I didn't care. I just had to kiss her again. So I did.

I swear if I died today, I would die happy. I had not only kissed her once, but twice. And she kissed back.

She walked into her house and I headed to my car. I needed to get to work on my new vehicle, but with every thought revolving around Bella, I probably couldn't concentrate.

Now, I had to go home and get ready. I didn't know what to wear. I felt worse than a girl.

* * *

**Woo!!! Let me just say...the next chapter will be EDWARD followed by EMMETT and then ROSALIE....so there's something to look forward to!!! REVIEWS??? PLEASE??**


	27. Chapter 15:EDWARD'S POV

**I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated. Sorry!! I feel horrible! Hopefully this makes up for it!

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

The party is in full swing. Everyone who is anyone is here. Except the most important person. To me at least. Bella had not arived yet. I didn't know if she was even coming.

"Edward! Emmett isn't here yet! That is upsetting!" Rosalie said, coming to stand by me.

For some unknown reason, a total brute like Emmett had captured my cousin's interest and held it. Not that I disliked Emmett, I just didn't understand the attraction. Maybe it was the illusion of being unatainable for her. I wonder if she does succeed in getting him, will she still remain interested?

I moved away from her and stood beside the stairs. I ignored all the girls who flirted with me. Sure, it was nice, but it could get old really fast. That's when Emmett pushed open the door. I watched him come through and to my astonishment, Bella came in behind him. I rushed to say hi until I noticed she was not alone. Oh no. Her hand was attached to none other than Jacob Black. This night went from boring to miserable in five seconds.

Bella had been single for her entire high school career and now that I wanted her, someone else got ot her first. And it had to be that damn, cocky Jacob Black.

I had to figure out a way to get her alone so I could ask her what was up with them. And then devise a plan to split them up. I deserved Bella, not him. I was captain of the football team. I was a senior. I was rich. Not that I truly cared about any of that stuff. I just need a reason to put me above him. I guess I have been elevated to the position of a god in our high school that he seems like nothing but a mere mortal in comparison to me. Damn it. When did I get this big headed?

I should just be happy for her. I have come to care for her. It shouldn't matter who she is with as long as she is happy. But, I am a selfish being and I wanted her.

She turned my way and our eyes met. She looked away and said a few hushed words to Jacob and she let go of his hand. He wasn't happy about it, but he allowed her to come towards me.

"Hey Edward!" she said happily.

She looked happy. Happier than I had seen her ever. I envied that mutt of a boy Jacob.

"Hello Bella."

"Having a good time?"

"I've had better."

I didn't want to come off rude or angry, but I couldn't help it.

"Oh. Well, I guess I will go back to my friends now. Alice and my brother should be here any minute."

I didn't want that. I wanted her to stay by my side. Forever.

"If you want. Or you could help make this a better party and talk to me for a few minutes."

"Okay. So, how has your day been?"

"Trivial. Better question is what's up with you and Black?"

"You mean Jacob? I don't know. He's a good friend. Maybe more. I like him, Edward, a lot. I'm just confused."

"What's to be confused about? You like him. It's clear he likes you. Not confusing."

"What happens when it's not just about two people? What happens when there's someone else?"

This got my interest. Someone else? Could Black seriously like someone else? Or could she possibly be talking about me?

"Then I guess it's confusing. Tell me, Bella, does that asshole Black like someone else too?"

"Don't talk about him that way! He's great! He's not the bad guy here! I am!"

"What do you mean?"

"I like him and someone else," she said, a bit more quieter.

"Who?" I whispered, half afraid of the answer.

"You."

My heart soared. Could it be possible that I had a chance still? I guess so.

"Really?"

"Yes. If you don't feel the same way, fine. Then I'll know my answer."

"No-"

"I knew it! Well, goodbye Edward Cullen," she said and started to walk away.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me in a hug. I kissed the top of her head and her mouth and anywhere my lips could reach.

"You know, this is really sending me mixed signs," she said as I stopped kissing her.

"You didn't let me finish. I was trying to say that 'No, you don't know your answer because I do like you.'"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

That's when I realized Jacob Black had been watching the whole time. I felt giddy and wanted to rub it in his face even more.

"Who do you chose, Bella? I need to know."

"I don't know...I..."

"Bella...my sweet angel. Tell me you chose me. I will be everything you ever want. I can be everything."

"I can't decided that right now."

"Fine, then tell me you'll be my homecoming date."

"Okay."

And then I kissed her again.

* * *

**Anybody worried?? Don't be!!!**


	28. Chapter 15:ROSALIE'S POV

**Okay...forgive if there is any mistakes...not typing in any sort of word program...my laptop is DUMB! So I am doin this on my bro's computer...anywho....let's take a short break from Edward/Bella/Jacob and bring you some Emmett and Rosalie!**

**

* * *

**

_Rosalie POV_

I don't know how to approach Emmett. I can't believe I am scared. It's so dumb. Here I am, the most beautiful girl in Forks, and I am afraid of talking to a boy. Sure, he is absolutely gorgeous. But there is something about him that made me want to know him better, aside from his good looks. I know he is super strong and yet something about him makes me want to talke care of him. I feel like he needs me. It's dumb but I can't help it.

I noticed that dram was starting in the living room. Edward and another boy, Jared or Jack or something like that, had started fighting. I looked around for Emmett, but he was no where to be seen. I didn't know if I should try to stop it, but I decided to let Edward handle it. He was a big boy.

"Hey, Lauren, have you seen Emmett?"

"Yeah, he went out the back door about seven or eight minutes ago. Hey, Rose, what does he see in her?"

I knew the "he" she was referring to was Edward. Honesty, I didn't know what he saw in Bella. I didn't even know why Emmett was friends with her. She just like anyone else. Not specifically pretty in any way. And no real talent. And yet two guys were fighting over her and I couldn't even get the guy I liked to notice me.

"Don't worry. His infactuation won't last long, I'm sure."

She didn't reply. She just stared ahead, watching the scene unfold. I would stand by Edward's decisions, no matter what they were, but I did hope he got over his interest soon. She wouldn't help our reputation. I decided to skip out the back door. Everyone was too wrapped up in the dram to notice I dissapeared. That made me upset because I should always be noticed but at the same time, I was glad to have some time along with Emmett.

My backyard was a forest, quite literally. And it seemed like it wasn't going to help me in my search for the one I wanted to find.

I starged going deep into the forest, not even caring if my new Manolo Blahnik heels were getting dirty. I was that into him.

After about ten minutes of searching, I saw him sitting by the pond in a clearing. He looked so sweet just sitting there.

"Hey. Mind if I sit with you?"

I didn't know where all the new found courage came from. I just had adored him from a far for too long.

He looked up at me and smilled.

"Sure, it's your place. So what are you doing away from your party?"

"I don't know. Too much drama I guess," I said as I sat down. My party dress was ruined too but it didn't matter.

"Don't you live for drama?"

"Is that what you think of me?"

"I guess. Of course, I know I am probably wrong. Everyone thinks I have such an easy and carefree life just because I am a jock."

"Isn't your life like that?"

"No. They are all wrong. I try not to let things bother me. I have it better than a lot of people."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not much to tell. My dad died when I was young and my mom turned to drugs. Now I live with my aunt and uncle. They have four kids. Two sets of twins. They go to school in Port Angeles. They are advanced. But that's besides the point. Basically, I am just trying to get any scholarship so I can go to college. I just found out today that the one I really wanted didn't come through."

I felt horrible for him. He had been through so much and he made everyone happy as if nothing was ever wrong. He laughed and told jokes. He helped carry our team to victory time and time again.

I put my arm around him then. He let me. I still couldn't get over how suddenly brave I had become.

"I don't know why...but I feel the urge to share something with you. Have in mind that it's not done yet. But, it's a poem. Wanna hear it?"

I was honored that he wanted to share something so personal with me. And I wasn't the bitch everyone thought I was. At least not when it came to Emmett.

"I would love to hear it."

"Okay. _Giving up or giving in/ Lost inside or maybe within/ Losing all or just me/ Wishing to be more than free/ Hiding behind a mask of hate/ Hoping to know my true fate/ One day we will know/ If I was meant to stay or go_."

"Wow. That was amazing, Emmett. Really it was. Thank you."

"Rosalie, Rose...do you know how truly beautiful you are? Who am I kidding, how could you not? Rose...go to homecoming with me?"

My heart picked up and I felt like I couldn't breathe. How could this incredible, sexy, smart, athletic, man-god be asking me to homecoming? Oh duh, because I'm the only one worthy. Still, with him I felt like I could be more than the shallow girl I had become. I felt like he could set me free.

"I'd love to."

And I kissed him.

Hell yeah.

* * *

**So...what did y'all think? Hope it was good! It just came to me! Reviews please?**


	29. Chapter 16:BELLA'S POV

**It's not very long. I'm sorry. But I thought y'all deserved something. I mean, you haven't got an update in like forever! Ah well, more coming soon.

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

This was turning into the worst night of my life. Seriously. I am hurting two people that truly liked me. Two people who were turning into my best guy friends. How horrible am I? It sucked. What could I do to change it, though? I had to be honest with these guys. They deserved it.

But, now they were fighting. And I don't mean just pushing back and forth. They were going to hurt each other. And it didn't look like they were about to stop anytime soon. Oh no. They looked like it was a fight to the death. Damn me! I had to do something about it. I had to make this okay. I couldn't let them get hurt over me. I am not worth it. No one is.

"Edward! Jake! Enough!"

They both stopped and looked at me. Edward looked happy, almost sadistically so. But it looked good on him. Jake, however, had the look of complete horror on his face. He was miserable. I did that to him.

"Bella, my sweet angel, if that is what you wish, then it will be so."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Bella, tell me you aren't with him. Please."

"Jake, I'm not with him. I promise. I just agreed to go to homecoming with him. It's not a big deal. I promise. Jake, I like you, a lot, but I feel I am not good enough."

"Bella, you will always be good enough. Bella, you don't know how long-"

"Enough, Black. She doesn't want you."

"I never said that, Edward. Stop trying to make my mind up for me."

"Sorry."

"Jake, can you call Jasper and ask him where he is and if he can pick us up? I don't know where Emmett is and I can't talk to my brother right now. He'll know. It'll be easier to do it at home. Plus, we need to talk."

"Okay."

Everyone at the party had stopped what they were doing during this whole time. I didn't even notice them before but now I was aware and very embarressed. Practically the whole school would know that I was horrible enough to have two guys fight over me. Plus, everyone would know my business before Monday.

Shit, I hate high school.

* * *

**The end! Of this chapter that is. Review please?**


	30. Chapter 17:JASPER'S POV

**Sooo I know I am horrible for not updating sooner. Sorry!!! School has started again and things are crazy. But, here's the newest chapter :D

* * *

**

_Jasper POV_

Alice was the most amazing girl. How did I never see her as more than Bella's friend? I was absurd for wasting so much time. Then again, I was so caught up in figuring out my past that I didn't really pay much attention to girls. Most people thought of me as gay.

Her hand was in mine as I was driving to the party. Alice loved parties. She loved getting dressed up and having a good time. I wasn't too keen on the idea, however, what Alice wants, she gets.

And then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said after I regrettably let go of Alice's hand and grabbed the phone.

"Jasper. Are you on your way? We need you to take us home. We don't know where Emmett is and Edward and I just got into a fight."

"Shit, Jake. Yeah we'll be there in a second."

I hung up and took Alice's hand in mine. She looked at me, worry written all over her face.

"Alice, there will be no partying for us tonight. Apparently Jake and Edward got into a fight. They can't find Emmett to take them home so guess who gets to do the driving? And as far as I know my sister is okay. Though I do not know what the fight was about."

"It's fine Jasper. Whatever we need to do to help."

God, I loved her. She was just so understanding. And even though Bella was her best friend, I knew that even if she wasn't she would still be willing. It made her beautiful and wonderful and simply perfect.

When we arrived at Rosalie's place, Jacob and Bella were standing outside. Jacob looked angry and hurt and just plain miserable all at the same time. Bella's face displayed confusion and sorrow and guilt. Something horrible must have happened. I could also tell by the distance between the two. I know Jacob is practically planning their marriage and Bella really likes him. But, I couldn't tell by the way they looked. Damn.

Alice looked over at me, worry clear in her beautiful eyes. I wanted to tell her it was going to be okay. But I hardly knew what was going on. I unlocked the doors and Bella and Jacob got into the back seat.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice asked her best friend.

"I am so stupid."

Bella could be hard on herself, sure, but she never called her self stupid. I knew this couldn't be good. I also knew that it wasn't good when Jacob didn't tell her that she was wrong.

"Jacob? Would you care to elaborate?" Alice asked him.

"I got into a fight."

"And why?"

"Because I told Edward I would go with him to homecoming!" Bella screamed out of nowhere.

Shit. No wonder Jacob was pissed. I knew for a fact that Jacob had told her he liked her. I also knew that they were at my play together. Poor guy.

"Why did you Bella? I thought...I don't know...was I stupid to think that maybe we had something going? I mean, I know I am younger, but just by a year. I didn't think you were the kind of girl to stop you from liking someone. Did our kisses mean anything to you?"

Yeah, I know, he has it bad. But I would be hurt too if I was in that situation.

"Jake...the age thing...it doesn't bother me at all. And yes, our kisses meant something. They were wonderful. And I really like you."

"So why did you do it?"

It was silent for about five minutes. Alice kept looking at me and I just tried to concentrate on getting back to my house. I knew they still had some things to discuss and I wasn't ready for my night with Alice to be over with.

"Because...I like him too. I am sorry. I didn't know I was going to like either of you. Heck, I used to hate his guts and you were always my brother's best friend. But now I am so confused."

Jacob seemed to get a bit less upset but I couldn't tell. That is until he reached over and took Bella's hand.

"It's okay. Go with him to homecoming. But you must save a dance for me. Can you do that?"

"Oh Jacob. Yes. I will save half of my dances for you. But I don't want to go with him anymore. I don't want to go with anyone. I just want to go and figure it all out."

"That's even better for me."

We pulled up to our house and everyone got out. I knew that this little problem wasn't over, however, it was better for now. Alice and I went into the living room while Jacob and Bella stayed outside. They still need time to talk.

* * *

**Horrible? Wonderful? What do you think?**


	31. Chapter 17:JACOB'S POV

**Another chapter!!!!! I know i'm proud of me!! - I have a new Jake/Bella story out...it's called "More than Fiction" check it out!!

* * *

**

_Jacob POV_

"Jasper. Are you on your way? We need you to take us home. We don't know where Emmett is and Edward and I just got into a fight," I told him, getting straight to the point.

"Shit, Jake. Yeah we'll be there in a second," he told me. He really was my best friend.

Both Bella and I walked out the doors, everyone's eyes on me and Edward looking like he didn't know what to do. Sure, I had a black eye, but Edward looked worst. I had busted his lip, nose, and had given him a black eye. Yeah, I was damn handy when it came to fighting.

"Jake..."

"Bella, I don't want to talk right now."

"We have to talk. I'm so sorry. At least let me look at your eye."

I didn't want to be like this with her. I truly loved her. And a lot of people would tell me I was wrong. That I was too young to know what love is. Well, who cares about them. Fuck them. I knew what I was feeling. And damn it all, it was love.

She reached over and pulled my head towards her. Yeah, I let her look. What else was I going to do? I couldn't resist her touch. I had a hate/love relationship with the fact that I was so whipped by this girl. Especially considering the fact that she wasn't my girlfriend. And damn I had hoped she would be.

And then Edward came out. She immediately pulled away from me, but wouldn't talk to him either. I got angry. Why should she be afraid of touching me in front of him when she was practically all over the guy earlier, right in front of my face?

He looked at me and decided better than to try to talk and went back inside. And then there was distance between us.

Thank God Jasper and Alice just pulled up. Jasper unlocked the doors and we got in the back seat.

Alice was the first to speak.

"Bella, what happened?"

"I am so stupid," the beautiful brunette beside me said.

I wanted to tell her that she could never be stupid. And another part of me wanted her to wallow in self hate. So I said nothing.

"Jacob? Would you care to elaborate?" my best friend's girl asked me.

"I got into a fight."

"And why?"

I felt like I was being talked to like I was a five year old. And I was going to tell her the whole truth but out of nowhere Bella screamed, "Because I told Edward I would go with him to homecoming!"

Did she have to repeat that? And repeat his name? And I felt like I needed answers.

"Why did you Bella? I thought...I don't know...was I stupid to think that maybe we had something going? I mean, I know I am younger, but just by a year. I didn't think you were the kind of girl to let age stop you from liking someone. Did our kisses mean nothing to you?"

I just had to get it out. I was in pain. Serious pain.

"Jake...the age thing...it doesn't bother me at all. And yes, our kisses meant something. They were wonderful. And I really like you."

This made my heart leap. And I began to calm down and become less angry. But I had to know.

"So why did you do it?"

And then there was silence. The most excruciating silence I have ever endured. It was worse than the silence you get when a teacher asks you a question but you don't know the answer so you just look at him dumbly. Yeah it was worse than that.

And then she answered.

"Because...I like him too. I am sorry. I didn't know I was going to like either of you. Heck, I used to hate his guts and you were always my brother's best friend. But now I'm confused."

Poor girl. We had done this to her. Both Cullen and I. I had to be fair to her. If she liked us both, then I was just going to have to show her I was the better one for her.

"It's okay. Go with him to homecoming. But you must save a dance for me. Can you do that?"

It was all I asked for. I hoped she could at least do that. I would go stag because there was no one I would want to go with if I couldn't go with Bella. No one.

"Oh Jacob. Yes. I will save half my dances for you. But I don't want to go with him anymore. I don't want to go with anyone. I just want to go and figure it all out."

Thank you dear God! Sure, we would have to share her, but this was a better situation.

"That's even better for me."

She looked over at me and smiled. That's when Jasper pulled up to the house and we all got out. Jasper and Alice went inside and we stayed out. It was still early and I couldn't imagine leaving Bella's side right now. I need to start working on my plan. And that was to make Bella mine.

"I feel like I have betrayed you, Jake."

"It hurt, Bella, seeing him kiss you and everything. But, I can't just automatically assume that you want me. I mean, I just have this fantasy in my mind, and I got to realize that this is reality."

"Jake, I really like you. You're amazing, fun, and everything a girl could ask for. But, I am just confused. Have you ever liked two people at once?"

"No. It's always just been you," I confessed.

She looked at me with the sweetest look on her face. And then she kissed me. It started out sweet and gentle but changed fast. Suddenly she was pushing me up against her house and I was letting her. Her hands were roaming my arms and my chest and damn it felt good. I ran my hands along her arms and then into her hair. She really was too good at this.

Finally, we stopped. Damn.

"Jake, I'm...wow..."

"Yeah."

She looked up at me with shyness in her eyes. It was amazing. I never knew Bella could be so forceful. It was sexy as hell. I would need a cold shower tonight.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Aww Jake and Bella.....but no worries there will be more drama up ahead....and more chapters of our other characters......reviews??? cus yeah i like them**


	32. Chapter 18:EMILY'S POV

**So...I felt it was time for a new person....Tell me how you like it??

* * *

**

_Emily POV_

Everything about this school was drama. My mom told me to be prepared for that. Coming from a huge school, things that happened weren't quite as important as they are here at a small school. And my cousin, Leah, didn't help things at all. She did not even help me at all. And I really did not need to need help considering I was a senior. But, I wasn't good at making new friends. Thank the Great Wolf I made the cheerleading squad. Of course most of the members were super popular and full of themselves. Except Jessica. She was a sweet girl.

She was the one who invited me to Rosalie's party. Where I saw the guy I have been crushing on since I met was at. With my cousin. Oh yeah, didn't I mention, Sam Uley and my cousin Leah have been together since forever. And the first time I saw him, I have been in love. And now that I live here, I am just going crazy. I know Leah doesn't even love him and that she just wants to get out of this town. And I really wouldn't try to get him...except...I know we could be perfect for each other.

So, I was standing there, talking to Jessica about homecoming and dresses when a fight breaks out over Bella Swan. I have always thought Bella was sweet and pretty, but a fight. And it was between Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. Both equally gorgeous. Just didn't compare to Sam. I felt horrible for Bella. I could tell that she was breaking up over this. I really wanted to console her. But, it wasn't my place. Plus, I was biased. She needed to pick Jacob. Simply because he was good friends with Sam and I am in love with Sam. Too bad he will never have the same feelings for me.

"Edward! Jake! Enough!" I heard Bella yell.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I slid out the back door before I could hear anymore. I was just looking at the stars when someone else stepped beside me.

"Beautiful night, huh?"

I knew that voice.

"Yeah."

"Couldn't take the drama?"

"No. I don't like fighting."

"Me either."

"Where's my cousin?"

"Inside with Kim. She gets a kick out of this kind of stuff."

"Sounds like her."

That's when he took my hand. I almost stopped breathing.

"But, you are nothing like her are you?" he asked as he looked into my eyes.

"No. I'm not."

"And I find that...I don't know...very attractive. Since Leah and I have been dating, I thought she was the one. I thought I was going to marry her. And then I met you. It was like everything I felt before disappeared. And now I can only think about you."

"I...ugh....I have to go."

I pulled my hand out of his and took off running. I didn't care where to I just had to run.

And then I ran into Emmett and Rosalie out of everyone.

"I...I'm sorry."

"Emily? What's wrong?" Emmett asked. I knew he was sweet.

"I just...I have to get out of here."

"What happened?"

"Edward...Jake...fight...Sam...Leah..."

"What?" they both said at the same time.

I knew I wasn't making any sense but I couldn't help it.

"Look, let me take you home. Rosalie, I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Get her home."

* * *

**Aww...poor Emily. Too much stuff going on for her poor soul!! Review!!!**


	33. NARRATOR

**So...this is just a little update to get us all...well up to date....on what's going on...I am working on the next chapter...sorry it's not up, but when you have 4 tests in the same week, you tend to put it aside...I know, I'm horrible...I'll try really hard to have it up by tomorrow night, Friday morning at the latest... :D

* * *

**

Narrator:

So...here's what we have so far:

Bella is stuck in the middle. She just doesn't know who to chose! Should it be the handsome Edward Cullen? Or the sexy Jacob Black? What should she do? And wouldn't you just love to be in her shoes?

Jasper loves Alice. Sickeningly sweet or just perfect? Makes you want to gag or sigh? Is their newfound love happening too fast? Or can they make it?

Rosalie and Emmett finally start something. Do we like our big teddy bear with the misunderstood Rose? Is it a match made in heaven or just a mistake?

Emily/Leah/Sam...is it really wrong for Sam to be attracted to Emily? I mean, he is dating her cousin. Leah doesn't love him. But, the fragile Emil is torn with emotions and is confused over her loyalty to her cousin an her feelings towards Sam.

What about everyone else? We hardly know what is going on! Well, soon we will bel earing a lot more...

And just who am I? Do I even go to Forks High? Huh...guess you'll never know...or will you?

* * *

**:D **


	34. Chapter 19:SETH'S POV

**I AM HORRIBLE!!! I told y'all I would be updating sooner than I have, but my laptop has died :( And it is going to be a few days before I can get a new one. So...I am at school doing this for y'all. I know, I'm a doll. I really hope you like this chapter!!! And I am SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!**

_Seth POV_

I'm not too fond of high school. Everything about it is crazy. The work isn't too hard, not yet at least. I'm only a freshman. But the craziness of social life is making my head spin. For starters, I was a freshman on the varsity football team. You'd think that would be cool, and I thought so too. That is until I met Edward Cullen. I tried really hard for him to like me. I practiced extra hard during two-a-days this summer, I stayed late and I came early. But nothing seemed to make him like me. Nothing I did was good enough. Jake, however, was more than willing to reach out and be my friend. He's like the big brother I always wanted. Heck, I'd trade my sister, Leah, for him in a heartbeat. Not that I didn't like Leah, but she came with her own set of problems. Like the fact that she wanted to escape Washington (La Push to be exact). My mother will be heartbroken if she does. And I will be there to pick up the pieces like always.

Tomorrow is school…again….I'm not looking forward to that. We have film to watch an hour before school starts and then school and then practice. It's going to be a long day.

Embry, Quil, Claire, Jake and Bella are meeting me at First Beach in an hour. I'm really happy that they include me in things. But, it might be weird. Quil and Claire are dating and then there is Jake and Bella, so it's kind of like Embry and I are on our own little date. Can you say awkward? But, Embry is a good natured guy so I know it won't be that big of a deal. I also want to make sure Bella and Jake have time alone.

Jake talks to me. He tells me stuff that only Jasper is privy to. And it makes me feel important. So, I know that Jake is in love with Bella. That is cool because from what I've seen and heard about her, she's a pretty awesome girl. And she's good looking. That helps. It's not the most important thing, but it really does help. I hope she likes him too. It seems like she must if she's coming with us to the beach.

It makes me want to find a special girl to be with. Of course, I have all the time in the world and I'm not going to rush into anything. I have already heard how things get out of control when a woman comes into a man's life. Things get crazy. And I already have enough crazy going on.

- - - - -

I saw everyone arrive and I ran to meet them.

"Hey Seth," Embry said as he patted me on the back.

"Yo, man, what's up?" Quil asked.

"Hey Seth!" Clair said quietly.

"Seth, man, I want you to meet someone. This is Bella," Jake said as he introduced me to the love of his life.

"Hi, Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Seth. I'm glad to you all didn't mind me coming with you."

"Oh Bella, stop. Any friend of Jacob's is a friend of ours," Embry told her.

"Thanks."

Jacob looked happier than I have ever seen him. That was amazing. Usually he had a smile on his face anyways, but seeing him this happy made me happy.

We started to walk along the beach. Quil and Claire leading, Quil's giant arms around Claire's small frame. Behind them was Jake and Bella, hand in hand. And taking the rear was Embry and I. We weren't touching in anyway.

I knew Jake and Bella would want time alone to talk, but I couldn't help overhearing their conversation.

"I'm really sorry about the party, Bells, can I make it up to you in some way?"

"Jake, you have more than made up for it. The beach is beautiful and you made me lunch. That's enough. How can I make it up to you?"

"Oh, I can think of some ways…"

"Jake!"

"Like…going as my date to the football game Friday night? You know, wearing my practice jersey, I'll wash it, and making me a sign…please?"

"I'd love to, Jake."

I knew Jacob now had on the biggest smile possible. For us, having a girl wear your jersey and paint you a sign was a major deal. And I knew Jake would play better at the game because of it. That was good since there was going to be six major college recruiters at the game and it didn't hurt his chance if they saw him a year before they would start recruiting. In fact, it made him all the more desirable the next year.

We were headed to the movies in Port Angeles after this. And then, another day would end. I would watch the sunset from my roof and pray that things got better for my family, that Jake would get his girl, and that the world would go on being a beautiful place.

* * *

**REVIEWS????**

* * *


	35. Chapter 20:EDWARD'S POV

**So....I have another chapter. Yeah, be proud. I am!!! Hope you like. I should have my laptop up and running by tomorrow so chapters should come faster. :D**

_Edward POV_

When I received that phone call yesterday morning I wanted to puke. She had told me yes Saturday night. She said she wanted to go to Homecoming with me and now she changed her mind. She said it wasn't fair to Jacob so she wasn't going with anyone. What was wrong with her? She had the chance of a lifetime and yet, she was throwing it away.

But, maybe it was better this way. She deserved someone better than me. She deserved someone without my problems, without the danger that comes from being close to me. No one knows exactly who I am. Sure, they know I am Edward Cullen, but they do not know what kind of power and fear I hold in Europe. She doesn't know the pure dread that some people feel when they hear the very name "Cullen." And I hated that. My grandmother married into that name, hoping to rid herself of the turmoil that the name "Masen" had put her in. But, it didn't. People finally realized the link. It didn't help that the Cullen side of the family was supposed to have monsters in their past as well. It was ironic that two wealthy families whose past was filled with stories of blood and the undead would find each other and unite. And it wasn't in the bigger cities of Italy, but in the small villages. My grandmother and grandfather came to America after they were married in their village of Volterra. They thought it was silly superstitions about vampires, "cold ones" as they are called in Italy and many places around the world. So, they told me stories, but they also told me about how, mainly my grandmother's family, was prosecuted in many small Italian villages. It wasn't until they came to Volterra that they could be a more normal family. There are some people, powerful people, that believe our family will always be cursed with vampire and wish to kill us all. That's not the kind of life I want Bella to get involved in.

But, by someone better than me I didn't meant Black. He wasn't any safer for her than I was. He was wild and free. He would never think about her safety like I would. He would let her be reckless while I would understand the need to protect her from the cruel world we live in. She was too beautiful, too fragile, to be exposed to the harshness of life outside of Forks.

Jacob Black was nothing but a..a…dog. And, just as I knew the rumors of my past, I knew his as well. His tribe was supposedly born of wolves or something. Protectors of the people. Whatever. Like something as scary as a wolf could be a protector. Those same people that wanted to kill my family would want to kill his whole tribe if they knew. We were both too dangerous for Bella.

It was also ironic that I thought of myself as Jacob's natural enemy when the wolves and the vampires were supposed to be natural enemies, according to my grandfather's stories.

I really needed to clear my head. All this thinking about mythical creatures and my past was driving me crazy. And I have to be at school in exactly ten minutes for film review.

I headed out the door and jumped in my car. My baby, my Volvo. Rosalie always made fun of me for driving it. She thinks that because we have money, we should just flaunt it like crazy. She was a silly girl but she was a great cousin. She tried to be there for me when I needed it. And that's when I realized I knew exactly what I had to do. I had to get her on my side when it came to Bella and I.

She told me last night all about her and Emmett and how she thinks they will be dating soon. If I could get her on my side, and she does start dating Emmett, she could convince him to talk to Bella about me. Bella and Emmett go way back from what I hear. Rosalie said it was in kindergarten. My family hadn't moved here yet, so I had no clue. But if I could get him to like me and want her with me, I bet it would work out. I bet she would pick me.

Why do I keep doing this to myself?

* * *

**Ah...the tortured life of Edward.....poor guy...anyways!!! REVIEW!!! CUS I HAVE AN ART HISTORY II TEST IN 30 MINUTES!!! SO MAKE MY DAY BETTER...?**


	36. Chapter 21:ANGELA'S POV

**Okay...I know I've been horrible with updating! I'm sooo sorry! But, I will be doing this more regular. You can almost guarentee another one tonight. For sure. Hope you like!

* * *

**

_Angela POV_

Mondays were one of my favorite days. The school week started up again, I could see all my friends that I didn't see on the weekend and everything just seemed fresh. I know my view on this wasn't normal compared to others my age, but who wants to be normal? Not me.

I had worked the whole weekend on my piece for our paper that comes out Wednesday. We had to have our ideas turned into our editor, Bella, by this afternoon so she could edit and send them to the printers. Well, my whole weekend wasn't all work. I had fun with Ben too. He ate dinner with my family Saturday night and we went to the movies. We didn't do things like going to parties or being crazy. We were happy just being together.

And now my thoughts are traveling to where they shouldn't be. I mean, I love thinking about my wonderful boyfriend but Mondays are for work. At least that's what my father tells me. However, he's a preacher and he does his work on Sundays.

I head to my locker, which is right between Ben's and Bella's. If I can catch Bella before my first period, then I can get her feedback on my piece. And find out what she thinks about my idea for next week. Lucky for me, she was there.

"Bella! Hey!"

"Hey, Angela, what's up?"

"I have my piece for the paper."

"Okay. Well, you can bring it today at the meeting after school."

"Right, but I kind of wanted to tell you about it so if I need to revise it before then I can."

"Yeah, sure, walk with me to English."

"Okay. Well, this week is going to be about how our school is top among the other local schools in recycling. But I really want to talk to you about next weeks. I want to do it about the members of Homecoming court. Dig deep and even talk to their closest friends and relatives."

"That sounds really interesting. I'm sure it's going to be wonderful...wait that means I'm going to have to be interviewed."

"Well, yeah. You are on Homecoming court. And I'll probably talk to Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Jake."

"J..Jake...why Jake?" she stuttered.

"Well, y'all have been friends since before your dad even adopted Jasper. He will know you just as well as Emmett will."

"Yeah..right...of course..."

I instantly felt my sensations tingle. There was a story here! Something was going on with her and Jake. I just had to find out what it was. Not that I would be it in the piece, but I wanted to know what was bothering her. I mean, we're pretty good friends, but not close enough to just ask her what was going on with Jake and her. That would be rude anyways.

So would sneaking around to find it out. I guess I won't. Unless it just happens...but I won't try to find it out!

"Well, the bell is going to ring in about two minutes and I need to get to Government so I'll see you in third period?"

"Of course. Bye Angela."

"Bye Bella."

* * *

**Okay...I want reviews! It makes me realize you are still interested and it makes me wanna write more!! Thanks :D**


	37. Chapter 21:JESSICA'S POV

**I know it's not very long, but I'm just trying to feel out where I wanna go with this. Well, obviously I know who she's going to end up with...but yeah...I know I told y'all that I would update possibly Tuesday night...but as always life didn't go as planned. My boyfriend's sister got into a car wreck and things just got crazy. Needless to say I didn't sleep til around 3:45 that night and had to wake up at 7:30 am............then it was all day helping him with stuff and then my roommate's bday at night....I cooked for thanksgiving so that was out of the question...we had friends up for that and they didn't leave til friday night....saturday morning i woke up with a spider bite which meant...off to the hospital...joy....and i managed to pull something in my ankle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Life is fantastic............on the bright side his sister's okay though she will not return to school til next semester.....**

**Next chapter!

* * *

**

_Jessica POV_

I hate Mondays. Not only do they mean the end of the weekends, but they bring the beginning of a new week of school. Don't get me wrong, school isn't that bad. If there wasn't teachers or the learning part, school would be a blast. However, this Monday, today, was going to prove to be exceptionally bad. I could just feel it. Everyone was already talking about all the craziness that happened at Rosalie's party. Edward, Rosalie's cousin and the guy of many a fantasy, got into a fight with Jacob, another object of fantasies, over Bella. Plain, no make-up, vegetarian, style-less Bella. I mean, she was nice and smart, but still, that's just ridiculous. What makes her so amazing that two of the most eligible guys in school were lovesick over her? Gosh, it made no sense. I couldn't even get my boyfriend to pay that much attention to me, much less ever think about fighting over me. Not fair.

I was at my locker when I noticed my boyfriend walk up.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey sweetie."

"Man, you should have felt the animosity this morning when we were reviewing film. Coach knew something was up. Heck, all the coaches did, but none had a clue. Man, when Coach finds out, he's gonna be pissed! Oh and when Jacob walked in this morning, Edward looked like he was ready to pounce. Like he was animalistic. It was crazy."

"I'm sure. Walk me to class?"

"Of course. I always do. We have the same class, Jess."

We walked in silence on our way to English. I still couldn't believe I actually decided to take an AP class my senior year. I heard it wasn't that hard, but still.

I sat in my seat when I noticed Bella and Angela at the door. I forgot Bella was in this class with me. Awesome.

Angela said her goodbye and Bella walked though the door.

"What happened when Jake and you left the party? You shouldn't have left with him. Edward is better than he is," Tyler said, quite loudly. He hasn't even talked to her since freshman year when he told her that her jeans were out of style.

Bella just looked around, searching for help.

"Edward isn't better...Jake..."

"Tyler, shut up! Drop it! If Bella really wanted to talk to you, she would have. Hell, if she wanted to have her love life strung out for the whole school to know about she would have put it in the paper. Clearly it's none of our business. So stop. Plus, you haven't even talked to her in like three years. Get over it."

Tyler sat back down in his seat, having the decency to look ashamed. Bella just looked at me, amazed.

"Jessica, thanks. I didn't know what to say. He just caught me off guard."

"I know. No big deal. He's annoying anyways," I said, adding my best fake smile for good measure.

Bella sent me a shy smile before we both took our seat and our teacher came in. I really hope the rest of the day isn't like this.

* * *

**Jess's point of view...wha do you think? Might do Bella's POV of this same chapter...combining both Angela adn this one...what do u think? REVIEW!!**


	38. Chapter 22:BELLA'S POV

**Sorry for my lack of updates lately. The real world is catching up to me as I prepare for finals. However, I am finally going to see New Moon tonight and I felt inspired to give you a little something to read while I go and bask in the hottness that is Jake/Taylor Lautner. So, enjoy. :D Oh and I have the next 20 or so chapters planned out so I should be (hopefully) getting a chapter out either once a day or every other day depending...

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

Today had already started out interesting. Angela wanted to do a piece in the paper that let the students of Forks get to know their Homecoming court. Without actually asking the court themselves. I was all for that until she said she was going to ask Jake. I thought maybe she had heard about what happened at Rosalie's party. She wasn't there so I knew she didn't see, but could she have already heard? Turns out she just wanted to ask him because we have known each other since we were little. Then in my first period, Tyler was being rude and Jessica stood up to me. Sure, we congenial with each other, but we weren't' the best of friends. I was thoroughly shocked.

It's lunchtime now, thank goodness, and nothing else strange has happened. Sure, the whole population of Forks High School was giving me strange looks, well almost all of them, but I expected that after having two gorgeous guys fight over me at a party. Why were they fighting over me, anyways? I wasn't anything special.

"Hey, Bella. Guess who has a date to homecoming?"

"You?"

"Hey...way to ruin it for me! But, yes. I'm going with Rosalie."

"Wow, Emmett...that's awesome."

"Thanks. So, tell me what happened at her party. I didn't see any of it. I was out back with Rose."

Leave it to Emmett to want to know about a fight. And, really, Rosalie? That just struck me as odd, but I guess it could work.

"What's their to tell? Both Jacob and Edward like me. They can't both have me, so they fight over me. Like children."

"I bet that was epic!"

I sat their in silence and gave him a pointed look. He laughed and started eating. That's when both Alice and Jasper joined us at the table.

"Hey guys! Bella, you never called me to tell me if Jacob and you made up!"

"Oh, sorry. Yes, Alice, we did. We spend Sunday together at La Push."

She smiled at me before picking at her food. Alice never ate a lot during lunch time, but I knew she ate tons at dinner, so I wasn't worried.

"Bella, I'm glad Jacob and you are okay again. It would be bad to have my best friend and my sister fighting."

I smiled at my brother. And the thought hit me. What would happen if I chose Edward? Jake and Jasper are best friends. This would affect him too. And what if Emmett and Rosalie become a thing? And I didn't chose Edward? Either way I chose, my closest friends would have to chose sides. I would be splitting up our group.

Jacob was no where to be seen at lunch. I was kind of sad at this. Was he sick? Was he avoiding me? I thought yesterday had went well. The bell finally rang and I headed on my way to class. I looked all in the halls but still didn't see him. I was starting to worry.

I finally got to class and took my seat next to Edward. As soon as the bell rang, Mr. Huckabee started his lesson. I was so busy worrying about Jacob that I didn't pay attention to anything. Until Edward's voice finally got through to me.

"Bella...Bella?"

"Huh?" I asked sheepishly.

"To know what you were thinking....what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sure," he said as he smirked at me.

"Really. It's no big deal."

"Okay. So, I have a question to ask you. Since you won't be my date to Homecoming, will you wear my jersey to our game Friday?"

"I can't."

"Why not? It's not like it's the Homecoming game. It's just an ordinary game. And I like you, Bella."

"I'm...wearing Jake's."

His face turned from amused to angry in mere seconds. I didn't want to hurt him, but he had to realize that I have feelings for Jake too.

"I see."

"Edward...I like him too. A lot. He's..."

"Stop right there. I don't think I can handle you talking about him like that," he said interrupting me.

And he was right. It wouldn't be fair to him if I started talking about how much Jake meant to me. I liked both of them and neither guy would appreciate it.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Look, let me take you out to dinner Saturday night. Please?"

How could I say no. He was sorta smiling again. Plus, I was doing something with Jake after the game and I was wearing his jersey. The least I could do was go out with Edward. I was still mildly curious and I really did like him.

"Sure, sure," I said, noticing my use of Jake's words.

He noticed it too as his face went from sort of smiling to sort of not. Why did I have to do that?

"Okay. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure," I said making sure to not a second one.

He turned back to the lesson and I tried to pay attention. What was I going to do? Who would I ultimately chose?

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews would be nice. They make me smile. And want to write faster!**


	39. Chapter 23:ANGELA'S POV

**I know it's not as long as the last one....but it's an update! Plus, we get to see some of Emmett...which is my second favorite to Jake.

* * *

**

_Angela POV_

Today was Tuesday and I believed I was doing a good job with the interviews. I looked down at my list to see all I had done.

Edward → ask about Rosalie

Rosalie → ask about Edward

Seth → ask about Leah

Sam → ask about Leah

Jessica → ask about Mike

Mike → ask about Jessica

Ben → ask about Mike

I had seven interviews done but I still needed many more. I had called Emmett last night to arrange a meeting before class started. I had to get at least one interview on Bella today.

I was waiting outside on the benches when I saw Emmett approach. Emmett loved life. He was silly and sweet at the same time. His size usually scares people off, but us that have known him since kindergarten know he is a gentle giant unless provoked. He's fiercely loyal and will protect the ones he loves. I found that to be quite honorable.

"Hey, Angela. I'm ready. Ask away!" he said, taking a seat beside me.

"Okay, question number one: How long have you known Bella?"

"Since kindergarten. She was there when I needed her the most and she never went away."

"If Bella was a food, what would she be?"

"Fried bologna! Just kidding...she'd be a...fresh salad. It looks simple enough, but has many ingredients. It's good for you and sometimes it goes unappreciated."

I found that to be one of the best answers I had gotten all day.

"What do you like best about Bella?"

"She's nice. To everyone. Even when they don't deserve it. But, she doesn't take any crap when someone is mean to her friends. She's quiet at first but sometimes you can't get her to shut up. She'd rather be in pain than see any one else in pain. She respects her friend's choices even when she doesn't agree."

"One more question and then we are through. If you could chose one guy for Bella, who would you chose?"

"Honestly, no guy is good enough. She's really special and I don't want to see her end up broken."

"Thanks Emmett," I said concluding the interview.

"No problem."

He got up to leave but I wasn't finished.

"Emmett, about the last question, off the record. Who would you chose?"

"Me. I don't have any romantic feelings for her, so I know that would be unfair. But I would never hurt her."

He was officially the sweetest guy ever.

"Oh and Emmett..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm interviewing Bella, Alice, and Mike for your article in the paper. But I need one more. Any suggestions?"

"Rosalie."

And then he walked away.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Let me know!!! :D**


	40. Chapter 23:JASPER'S POV

**Update! I know...I so rock...Sorry I haven't been updating that regularily...I've got finals next week and after that I should be getting better...check out my other stories also! I have "More than Fiction" "Happy is What Happens" and "Just Like Guinevere"! Those are my twilight stories that I am working on! :D

* * *

**

_Jasper POV_

Bella rode with Alice and me to school today. Something about her truck messing up and needing to call Jake to fix it. I thought it must just be a ruse to see Jake outside of school. But I didn't question it at the time but now I felt I needed to talk to her about it. Jacob was my best friend. I didn't want him to get hurt. Bella had a choice between him and the pompous Edward Cullen. I figured it would be an easy choice until I learned she kissed Edward in front of Jacob. That was wrong. She knew it was, but she is confused. I knew Jacob was the better guy for her. Alice and I had talked about it and we both agreed to that. I didn't want to tell my big sister what to do but I needed to voice my opinion and make sure she knew the implications of her decision.

We walked into school earlier than usual and I knew it was time to voice my concerns.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"What's up Jasper?"

"It's about Edward...and Jacob."

"Oh."

"Look, I know you are confused. Two guys like you at the same time. That's got to be mind-boggling for you especially since you like both of them in return. And with Alice having the feeling or seeing that you have to make a choice and one is ultimately going to be your soul mate...well, it's a lot to take in."

"It is...my head is spinning."

"I know. And I'm sorry that I will probably just add to that. But, I must tell you that I really hope you chose Jacob."

"I know. I figured you would."

"It's not just that he's my best friend...though that's very important to me too. But, his dad and our dad are best friends also. You've known his since he was born. If you don't chose him..."

"Jasper...I know and I understand. It's just...ultimately this is my decision...it's about the rest of my life."

"I know...I just can't help but feel it's Jake. That he's the one."

"Alice, what about you? Do you know?"

"No. I feel that Jacob gets you better than Edward does, but that doesn't necessarily make a soul mate. Sorry Jasper. I know you feel that he's the best. And I do too, it's just I can't tell your sister to chose him based on what we feel. She's got to chose. She's in control of her life. If she makes a mistake...well then she needs to make it based on her own feelings. Not because we said someone is good or someone isn't."

I leaned down and kissed Alice on her forehead. I know she just wanted what was best for Bella and she felt bad that she had seen her picking between two guys and yet not knowing who she choses in the end. It was killing her.

"Thanks Alice. And I know what you are saying, Jasper...it's just...I feel like I've been spending more time with Jake and not giving Edward any time. Jake wants me to wear his jersey Friday night. And I am. But Edward also asked me and when I told him that I couldn't...well he was hurt. So, we are going out Saturday night."

"Well...I just hope you can make your decision soon. I would hate to think my big sister is stringing along guys."

"I know....I got to go. I have English."

Bella left and I turned to my beautiful Alice.

"Was I wrong to want Jacob and Bella together? I just know that he's been in love with her for so long."

"Sweetheart...no. You are not. You want what is best for both your sister and your best friend. And you think that's it. There's nothing wrong with that. Come on. After today is over we only have three days left. Let's get it over with."

* * *

**Reviews? Because I get giddy when I get a new review! Thanks!**


	41. Chapter 24:BELLA'S POV

**Another update! And sooner than I expected! Sooo be happy! I still have finals left....grrr.....2 down though!! And Wednesday after 4 I will be done....

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

I didn't understand it. After not seeing Jacob at all at school on Monday, I called him. Billy said he had gone home after second period. He was feeling pretty sick and would call me back as soon as he could. Then he wasn't there again today. I was starting to get worried. I mean, even if he was super sick he should be able to call me back...right?

Jasper confronted me about picking Jake today. I understood where he was coming from but being pestered about it didn't help. And I knew Alice was torn between her new found love and her best friend. I honestly didn't know who I was going to chose. I mean...it seemed that now I needed them both. Even if they were both just friends.

Angela gave me a ride home today. She was telling me about an awesome interview with Emmett she had earlier this morning and asking if I knew anything about him and Rosalie. I told her they were homecoming dates and possibly more. She seemed pleased at this. I didn't question it. If Emmett wanted to talk to me about her, he would.

Now I am sitting in my room contemplating on whether or not to call Jake again. I didn't want to irritate Jake. But, I just can't live with out knowing how he is. That's it. I have to do it.

The phone rang twice.

"Hello?" a groggy voice said.

"Jake?!"

"Hey Bells..."

"Omg. How are you? Are you okay? Do you-"

"Bells...not so loud. I've been pretty sick. Just trying to sleep it off."

"Oh. Do you want me to come down there? Oh I can't. My truck is broken."

"I would love for you to come...I don't want to get you sick though. I should be better by tomorrow from what the doctor told me. I'll check on your truck after football practice."

"Jake...why hadn't you called me back?"

"Sorry....I wanted to...it's just...I was in so much pain. And I was so sleepy...sorry."

Only Jacob Black would be selfless enough to apologize for being sick and making me worry.

"Stop. No need to apologize. I'm sorry for being a basket case."

"Bells...I like that you worry about me. I like that I mean that much to you."

"Of course you do..."

"Bells...you know I love you....and I would do anything for you. Absolutely anything. If you asked me to run away with you tomorrow I would only ask when. Know that."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I was blushing deeply and I was mesmerized by how amazing Jake was.

"Bells...oh God...I scared you didn't I? Stupid me...always doing somethi-"

"Jake...stop. I'm so flattered. I think I would run away with you too..."

"That just made my day, Bells. Honey...you don't know how happy I am. I don't even care that I'm sick. I could just jump up, get in my car, get over there and kiss the hell out of you. Then we could be sick together."

It was funny just how awesome that sounded to me. It sounded wonderful.

"Jake....I don't mean to ruin your happy moment....but Edward asked me to wear his jersey on Friday...I told him no because I'm wearing yours...we are going out Saturday night..."

"Oh..."

"Jake...come on...I'm sorry. I promise I'll chose as soon as possible. This is killing me. Believe that."

"I know...it's just I have loved you for so long...and _he_ just decided you were something he had to have. It's hard for me..."

He was so right. But I couldn't deny the attraction I had for Edward.

"I'm sorry...but Friday...it's all about you. I promise."

"Really?"

"I won't even talk to Edward. At all."

"Really? Really Bells...you mean that?"

He sounded so happy. I made a commitment right then and there that I would not talk to him. That it really would be all about Jake.

"Promise."

"Promise on the second star to the right and straight on 'til morning..."

I laughed at this. It was something Jake and I used to do when we were little.

"I promise on the second star to the right and straight on 'til morning!"

"Good...Thanks Wendy."

"No problem Peter."

"I love talking to you but I need to get back to sleep. I have to be at school tomorrow."

"Okay...sorry for bothering you..."

"Never be sorry for calling me. I love you."

"See you tomorrow Jake."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It wasn't even one of my planned chapters....it just came to me! Review? I like them...almost as much as I like my boyfriend...and I like him a lot (love is the correct word...) Thanks!**


	42. Chapter 25:EMMETT'S POV

**I know I'm horrible! But, here is an update! Look out for more soon and if you read my other stories there should be updates there too! Thanks!

* * *

**

_Emmett POV_

Rose and I had talked a lot about confronting Bella about Jake and Edward. I really didn't even know they liked her until Rose told me.

Ah...Rosalie...it's funny how I never knew she was funny, smart, and really sweet. Sure, I thought she was incredibly hot, but now I knew so much more about her. I think a lot of the kids just misinterpret her. Maybe because she doesn't have the best self-esteem she lashes out to others.

How did I not see it coming? Bella is amazing. Of course they would like her. Jacob has been in her life as long as I have and Edward always wants something he can't have. Of course Rose talked to me about him too. She said the truth was that he wasn't just a playboy. He actually just hasn't found what he's looking for. Until now that is.

I stopped Bella at her locker. I had to tell her how I felt.

"Happy hump day Bella!"

"Hi Emmett."

"So....why didn't you tell me about your insane love life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jake versus Edward...the ultimate smackdown!"

"Shut up Emmett."

"I'm serious Bella. I bet Alice knows. How come you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry. But, you are more the overprotective brother than Jasper and I didn't want you to get upset with them. You do play football with both of them."

"Oh Bella...I'm hurt! I would never...okay maybe I would...but I won't now. Plus, some colleges are coming to look at me so I really don't want to mess up things between Edward, Jake, and I."

"Well, apparently Jake and Edward hate each other."

"Duh. But it's no big deal. Edward knows he's good but doesn't like to show off too much. Jacob tends to be a bit of a show off and likes to boast. But I like both guys."

"So, you don't have an opinion about who I should chose?"

"Of course I do. But it shouldn't affect who you pick."

"Just tell me."

"Edward."

"Why?"

"Well, Jake is a year younger than you. Both Edward and you will be graduating and Jacob will still be in high school land."

"Age shouldn't be a factor, Emmett."

"I know. But it is."

"I know. So...how is your love life?"

"Oh...well I guess I now have one kind of, huh? Rose is great. I just want to get to know her a bit better before I ask her to be my girlfriend."

"That's so awesome Emmett!"

"Thanks."

"Well, we're gonna be late for first period. See you later!"

And then Bella walked away. I honestly wanted Bella to chose who she wanted. She deserved that. Rose kept pushing me to pressure her into picking Edward. I know she was just trying to make her cousin happy but she didn't realize that my first loyalty was to Bella. And I just wanted her to be happy.

* * *

**Oh I just adore Emmett! Reviews? Please and thank you (are the magic words....oh Barney)**


	43. Chapter 26:ANGELA'S POV

**Another update. School started yesterday...boo! But, I think I will be updating more regularily. Hopefully. Every other day maybe. The next chapter after this is Jacob's POV so I hope you'll be excited for that!

* * *

**

_Angela POV_

I was meeting Alice and Jasper right after this period. It would be after school and we would have plenty of time for the interview. I really wanted her friend and her brother to let me know a little bit more about her. Bella and I had been on the paper together since freshman year but I really didn't know that much about her. I wanted to know what made her tick. The bell rang and I was on my way out to meet them.

I sat on the bench outside waiting for them when I happened to notice Bella. She was walking with Jacob to the locker room and they seemed very happy together. More happy than I had seen her in quite a while. I wondered what was up with that. He said something and she laughed and he reached down and grabbed her hand. Then they disappeared behind the building. I wonder what that is all about.

Jasper and Alice came and sat down beside me.

"Hey guys. Thanks for agreeing to be interviewed."

"No problem, Angela. Anything for Bella," Alice answered.

I was really curious to interview them. Though Alice talked a lot and I knew her better, since we were on the paper together, I had never really heard Jasper talk. Besides his lines in his plays.

"First question. Alice, what do you think is the most important thing Bella looks for in a guy?"

"Hmm...honesty. He has to be able to be honest with her. Completely. Bella doesn't like being lied to and she doesn't put up with it."

"Okay. Jasper, what's it like having Bella as a sister?"

"She's very supportive. She's there for me when I need her. It's great."

"Alice, if Bella had to chose between unlimited purses and unlimited shoes what would she chose?"

"Well...Bella isn't really big on materialistic things. But, I think she'd chose shoes so she could give them to people in need."

"She sounds like an amazing person."

"She is," Jasper asnwered.

"Okay. Jasper, do you believe any guy is good enough for your sister?"

"Honestly, no. But, there is someone who I think is close enough. However, I'm not going to go any further than that. I don't want to give up the guy or embarrass my sister."

"Very honorable. Okay, thanks guys. I think that'll be good. If I have any more questions I will let you know."

"Awesome, Angela. Let us know! Bye," Alice said as she took Jasper's hand and led him to his car.

Something was up. Who was close to Jasper? Clearly this person and Bella were close also.

I thought for a moment until it clicked.

* * *

**Reviews? I love them!**


	44. Chapter 27:ANGELA'S POV

**Another Angela's POV...Next up is Jake's though!!! Excited!!!! I promise I'll update more regularly...damn college....(sorry for my language) plus I think my boyfriend's going to propose soon and it's been making me nervous/excited at the same time!!!!!! :) Hope you like!

* * *

**

_Angela POV_

The next person on my list to interview is Jacob Black. I was actually kind of nervous about this one. Sure, when I interview Edward about Rosalie and Rosalie about both Edward and Emmett I will be nervous...and when I interview Victoria and James about each other I'll be plain scared, but there's something about Jake. He's not stuck up or super stuck on himself like Edward and Rosalie seem to be. He's confident but casual. It's a good thing I have a boyfriend or I might find myself attracted to him.

I was waiting at a lunch table where Jake agreed to meet me. I started looking at my notes and the next thing I knew he was sitting at the table.

"Happy Thursday to you, Angela."

"Hey Jake. What's got you in a good mood?"

"Is this part of my interview?"

"Very funny. But really, what's up?"

"Well, tomorrow is Friday. Game day. And I am very lucky because the girl I'm in love with is wearing my jersey. But that's off the record. Okay? I'm not willing for everyone to know I'm crazy in love with a girl who hasn't agreed to be my girlfriend much less go to Homecoming with me."

"You are very candid, aren't you?"

"Sorry. I need to tell someone and since I hear you are one of the most trust worthy people on campus."

"Thanks Jacob. But, enough about your true love. I want to talk about Bella."

I noticed Jake kind of wanted to laugh but I didn't know why. I let it pass. For now.

"Okay, ask away."

"Okay. What was Bella like when she was little?"

"Let's see. She didn't like to get dirty. Ever. But one time, my best friends, Embry and Quil were both sick and I was sad. I wanted to build mud castles outside but I couldn't. So, she volunteered to play with me."

"That's really sweet of her."

"Bella's always been super thoughtful. If you needed something, she was willing to do whatever is in her power to help you."

"She does do that, doesn't she."

"I know you were friends with Bella before Jasper was adopted, did you ever have to chose between the two?"

"No. Sure, Jasper and I clicked as best friends. But Bella and I have always had a connection of a different time. And neither of them would have me chose between the two. It's just not them."

"Alright, Jake one last question. I know I've asked this to almost everyone, but since this is a Homecoming article and Bella is notoriously single, do you think there is anyone out there for her? Do you think she has a perfect guy at our school?"

"Yes I do. And, off the record, you will figure out who it is tomorrow at the game. Of course, you can't put that into the article."

"Of course I won't."

Now I was interested. I had to be at that game tomorrow.

"Well, I really need to eat. See you later Angela."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

**Review????**


	45. Chapter 28:JACOB'S POV

**Okay...I'm updating! I know...it's about time. I didn't know how I wanted this to go, but I figured it out. Plus it didn't help that both of my roommates got broken up with, 2 of my best friend's from back home got engaged and want me to be in their wedding...and my biological cousin got in touch with me...ah! Next update will either be Jake's POV or Bella's...not too sure yet...we'll see. Shouldn't be too far behind this. And I'll probably update my other stories by Friday. Hope you like!

* * *

**

_Jake POV_

I still could not believe that Bella said yes to wearing my practice jersey. It amazed me that we were on the right track to being in a relationship. Sure, Cullen was a problem, but not that big of one. Okay, I am being cocky. Honestly, I am scared to death of her choosing him. I would be completely broken if she did.

I am waiting for her outside the locker room. I am alone, thank goodness. I had arrived twenty minutes before us football guys were supposed to so I would have a chance of being alone with Bella. I want to give her my jersey in private.

I can't believe how nervous I am. I have known Bella for years and yet, lately we have passed the lines of friendship. And I loved it every time. However, if she chose Cullen over me, I don't think I could go back to being just a friend. But I would. It would just hurt. I would be her friend because I can't live without her in my life. I would be miserable.

"Jake!"

"Hey Bells," I couldn't help but smile as my Bella came walking up to me.

"Ready to give me your jersey?"

"Yeah...ready to wear it?"

"Of course. It is clean isn't it?"

"Wow, Bells. I can't believe that you would insult me like that!" I said in a way she would know I was kidding.

She smiled and blushed. I loved it when she blushed. I wonder if she knew that.

"I love your blush," I blurted out.

She blushed even harder.

"Thanks, Jake, you are so sweet. I am glad I'm wearing your jersey. Real glad. I thought I'd be nervous for people seeing me wear it. I thought they'd jump to conclusions. But, you know what, I don't care what they think. You and I know the truth. Along with our closest friends, and that's all that matters. And heck, maybe it will mean something...one day...ya know?"

I watched her face the whole time. Determination was in her features until the very end. Then it was hopefulness. And I couldn't be happier about that. Or about what she said.

"I never care about what people think. I'm glad you don't either. And I hope, beyond anything, that it will mean something. One day. Soon."

She blushed again and gave me a huge hug.

"Let me go to the girl's locker room and put it on. Wait so I can show you. Okay?"

"Sounds good."

About one minute after she went in, Embry walked in. I wish he wasn't here. I loved him like a brother but he was interrupting Bella Jake time. I don't like when people do that.

"Hey man!"

"Embry..."

"What's up with you?"

"Well, look, can you get out of here."

"What? Why? What's going on...I'm confu-"

Just then Bella walked out of the locker room. She had on my jersey. And her shirt was in her hand. My jersey was actually touching her skin. I almost freaked out.

"Oh...that's why. Looking good Bella."

"Um...thanks Embry..."

"Well, I'm heading into the locker room now. Quil's on his way," he said excusing himself and warning me at the same time.

After he was gone, Bella finally came closer to me.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Beautiful."

"Thanks...well, I guess I'll go. Umm...I do have that sign for you too...I'll have it at the game of course..."

"Sure, sure," I said and wrapped her in a hug.

And then, the shocker of it all was that she reached up to kiss me. I never thought she'd do that. It was amazing. Sure, it wasn't long or super passionate, but it was sweet and breathtaking.

"I love you, Bells, remember that."

"I know...and maybe...I think..."

"Hey Bella...Jake! What's up?"

Bella let go of me and left. I really hated Quil right now.

* * *

**What did you think??? Review please? **


	46. Chapter 29:BELLA'S POV

**Soooo sorry! I am horrible I know. I hope to have another update up tomorrow night. And some updates to my other stuff. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

I was meeting Alice and Jasper at the game. Jasper didn't have a performance and he was happy he could see his best friend play. He was also quite happy that I was wearing Jake's jersey. It was funny to me that Jasper started detesting Edward is such a short amount of time. Then again I guess that comes with the territory of best friend.

After I entered the gate, I saw Angela. Eric and she were covering the game tonight by taking pictures.

"Hi Bella," Angela greeted me.

"Hey Angela."

"Turn around so I can see whose jersey you are wearing. I am horrible with which guy goes to which number."

I turned around and showed her "BLACK" on the back. She then lot out a very high-pitched squeal.

"Okay....what was the super squeal for?"

"Oh..nothing."

"Sure, sure. Well, I better go. I am meeting Alice and my brother."

"Okay. Have fun," she said as she picked up her camera to start snapping again.

"I will."

Angela left me and I also walked off. She was acting very strange. I did not know what was up with her.

I found Alice and Jasper pretty easily. Alice decided it was not fashionable to wear the school's colors. She was dressed in a red plaid mini skirt, tight black button up shirt, and huge platform style knee high boots. A spiked chocker was around her neck and her make up looked nothing like what she wore. Her dark short hair was in short spiked pigtails. Needless to say, I was shocked.

"Hey guys. What's up with your costume Alice? What happened to my fashionista? When did she decided black was her color?"

"Oh...well first, black is every girl's color...just maybe not like this. Jasper and I are going to this super cool club tonight in Seattle after the game. I convinced your father to let him go with me. We're staying with my aunt and uncle. But back to the club part...umm it's a themed night! It's "come as your favorite tv character!" Since I adore Abby from NCIS...ta-day!"

"Nifty. What are you going as?" I asked Jasper.

"My costume is in the car. I'm going as a random NCIS agent. I just have my suit."

"Couldn't be an original, could you?" I asked while quietly laughing.

"You know I do not watch television."

"I know."

"Look guys! The football team is running out! Look at how fast Jake ran to be in front of Edward," Alice said while laughing.

"He always has to be in the front."

"He wants to be the first one you see..." Alice said back to me.

I blushed at the thought of that. Then I saw Jake look at me and wave. He even blew a kiss. I wondered how red I now was. I quickly waved back while Edward looked like he wanted to kill Jake.

Eh...Edward and Jake. The two guys I had to chose from. One was my soul mate. But which one? Jake seemed like the natural choice. We've known each other for ever. But, Edward was mysterious and he kind of dazzles me. What do I do. I was so distracted I barely even watched the game.

* * * * *

The game was over and we had won. Both Jake and Edward looked like stars (according to Jasper.) I was now waiting outside the locker room for Jake. Both Jasper and Alice had left for the club.

"Bella...how come you have been ignoring me today?" Edward asked me.

"I promised...look, tonight is about Jake."

"Bella...sweet, beautiful, intriguing girl...what does Jake have that I don't?"

"Edward...I..."

"Bella...you promised," Jake said looking hurt. He took off to his car. I knew I had made a mistake. I had promised and there I was talking to Edward.

"Jake...wait..." I said as I started walking after him.

"Let him go Isabella...stay with me."

"No!"

I took after Jake. I ran after Jake and called his name. As soon as he turned I jumped in his arms and kissed him. I don't know why. I just did.

"Jake...I'm sorry. Edward was jealous. He was asking me why. Why I ignored-"

Jake kissed me again. Somehow I felt like this was where I was supposed to be.

* * *

**LIke??? REVIEW!**


	47. Chapter 30:EDWARD'S POV

**It's pretty short. I know. Sorry. I felt y'all deserved an update. My laptop is broken. So, I can only update at school. Finding time is hard. Good news, I have the next two chapters already written! **

_Edward POV_

Had I already lost her before I had a chance to get her? That has to be impossible. I watch Jake toss Embry the keys to his "beloved" Rabbit as Bella pulls Jake towards her beat of a truck. Who knew my heart could break over this girl? Don't hearts only break when you truly love the person? Do I truly love Bella? Can I have already fallen for this amazing girl? The answer wasn't coming to me. It was grey territory and I do not like that. It was supposed to be black or white. Not in between.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

I turned to see Lauren. She always aggravated me. I didn't care that she was super hott, she was clingy and desperate for my attention.

"There's this girl…" I told her. I don't know what made me even start to tell her.

"Really?" she replied. This seemed to grab her attention by the horns. She probably thought it was about her.

"Yes. However, it seems she does not like me."

"I bet she does. How could she not?" she asked in a very flirty way. Annoying.

"Because a _mutt_ got in the way."

"Wait. I am confused. What does a dog have to do with this?"

I laughed to myself. Sometimes she was dumber than Jessica. At least I could stand Jessica for most of the time.

"I meant a guy got in the way."

"Oh! Scandal! Do tell."

"No…I do not wish to gossip."

"Oh…bummer. Well, if you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks."

She started to walk off as a brilliant plan started to form in my head.

"Wait…"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with something?"

* * *

**What can Edward be up to? Reviews are always loved! :)**


	48. Chapter 31:LAUREN'S POV

****

**I don't know how this is gonna turn out because it's from my DS. Sorry! I know it's super short too...next one is going to be a lot longer. Promise. I just had to add this in.

* * *

**

_Lauren POV _

Edward's plan was devious. Divide and conquer. And I was just the person to drive a wedge in between them. It really was going to be fun. I never did care for Bella and even though Edward was the god of school, Jacob Black is super yummy. I would have him kissing the ground I walk on by the end of the week. The next question out of his mouth would be, "Bella who?" Believe me, I have broken up my share of relationships.

There was Elizabeth and Wesley, Sarah and Jeff, Katie and Chris, Michael and Kim, Tyler and Kayla, and even Jessica and Mike.

I was the queen. Still am. Well, I am sure Rose would be better than me, but she was not into that sort of stuff. She just did not live up to her potential. Too bad. Speaking of Rose, it looked like she finally has a guy. Emmett is a super hunk. However, that would be one relationship I would never try to break up. Along with Leah and Sam and James and Victoria. Those girls scare me. In very different ways. I value both my face and my popularity to get on any of those girl's bad sides.

Bella, however, I could take. She was the editor for the newspaper and a vegaterian. How harmful could she be? This is going to be so easy.

* * *

**Let me know what y'all think! Thanks!**


	49. Chapter 32:JACOB'S POV

**Hey guys. I've had this written for a while but I didn't have time to post it up and considering I don't have a computer (still) I am on my roommate's. Hope you like this chapter. :) I will try to update sometimes this weekend if possible.

* * *

**

_Jake POV_

I am dreaming. I have to be. There is no way Bella is actually in my arms right now. After the game, Bella called her dad and told him she and I were also going to Alice's aunt's. Instead, we went to the beach with blankets and just watched the ocean together. Right now, Bella is laying on my chest, her hand in mine. Best night ever!

And I know I said that about the night Bella asked me to stay with her, but this was so much better.

"So, does this mean we are togethe?" I asked. I just had to know.

"I don't now. I mean...tomorrow there is -"

"Edward," I said, cutting her off.

"Yeah. But, I have to say it is looking good for you," she said with a wink.

"Bella...I will wait for you. For however long it takes. I've been waiting for you. I will not go anywhere."

"I know."

We layed in silence for a couple more minutes.

"I'm going to call Edward right now."

"Now?" I don't understand what is going on. How could she want to talk to him when she was with me?

"Yes. I want to cancel our date tomorrow."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I don't think my boyfriend would like me going out with another guy."

"Are you saying...Bella!" I pulled her to me and kissed her over and over again, my lips traveling from her lips to her cheeks and all over her face and neck.

"Jake! Yes, if you still want me...I am yours."

"Stupid girl! Of course I want you."

"Ok. Well, I am going to call Edward. I'll be right back."

"Ok..."

I really could not believe this. Bella was my girlfriend. I have been dreaming about this day for so long and now it is here. I feel like I need to pinch myself. I guess this means Bella and I will be going to Homecoming together. Wow, my girlfriend is on Homecoming court!

"Back."

"How'd he take it?"

"I think he knew it was coming. He sounded a bit upset and let me know that he would be waiting for you to mess up."

"Wow. Nice vote of confidence."

"This is going to be bad for the football team..."

Bella sounded so distressed. Like she was blaming herself for anything that would happen between Cullen and I.

"Bells...we might fight behind the scenes, but when it comes to the game we will put it aside. We won't chance losing."

"If you say so."

"Come lay back down, Bella. Let's not worry about it tonight. It's just high school and football. It's not like an army of vampires are after you," I said with laughter evident in my voice.

"Haha...very funny," she said as she laid back down.

"If there was...I"d be gone so fast!" I said, keeping up the teasing.

"Jerk!" she said as she play slapped my arm. I just pulled her into me by wrapping my arms around her and kissed her head.

Perfection.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought! Reviews are loved very much!**


	50. Chapter 33:SETH'S POV

**I know...I know...I'm horrible...but I'm back. Got my laptop working again so I should be able to update pretty regularly! :) Hope y'all are still interested. Thanks :)**

**

* * *

**

_Seth POV_

This has to be the most awkward dinner ever. It's been a ritual since I could remember. Saturday night we would eat together. Leah and I were so busy during the week that it was hard to do anything together so my mom decided it would be the best for us to have it.

However, this Saturday, my mom invited her brother, also known as my principal, and his daughter over. My cousin, Emily. Leah and I hadn't seen her since we were little even though she lived in Port Angeles with her mom. However, her mom got remarried and she decided to move here. She seemed nice, just super quite.

And of course, Sam was here. Sam was always here. He was so devoted to Leah and I knew Leah didn't exactly feel the same way about him.

So, here we are all around the dinner table. Mom's trying to get all of kids to talk but it just seems strange. Like the air is charged or something. Emily and Sam exchange secrete glances every now and then and Leah isn't paying attention at all. I'm just sitting and watching. My dad and my uncle are exchanging fishing stories and my mom has just gotten up to pick up the dishes.

"Mom, I can help," I tell her. Anything to get out of this strange situation I seem to have gotten myself into.

"Don't be silly, Seth, sit down and talk."

My mother is killing me. So, I sit back down.

"So, Emily, how do you like Forks High so far?" I attempt to start a conversation with her.

"It's okay. I'm glad I got cheerleader."

"Yeah that's cool. Any interesting people yet? Anyone you want to get to know better?" I ask her not really interested.

Suddenly she chokes on her water. That alone wouldn't have made me interested but Sam's reaction did the trick. He looked at her like he wanted to help her and keep her quiet at the same time.

What's going on here?

Leah was just looking at her nails and getting impatient.

"Are you okay?" Sam finally asked Emily while she regained her composure. I was going to ask but I was dying to know what was going on.

"Eh..yeah...water went down the wrong way I guess."

"Yeah...good you're okay. Let's go okay Sam?" Leah said as she practically pulled Sam off of his seat.

"Sure. Okay. Let me go say my thanks to your mom and I'll meet you at the car okay?"

"Yeah fine."

And Leah walked out the back door as Sam made his way to the kitchen. It was just Emily and I now.

"What was that about? Really?"

"Nothing. Seriously. Um...not too many cool people yet. Though Ben is really nice. So is his girlfriend."

"Yeah. They are super."

Our conversation ended on that and I was finally able to get to my room. I really needed to play some Call of Duty and think over what I just witnessed.

* * *

**Ah...poor Seth. Reviews are loved...**


	51. Chapter 33:SAM'S POV

**Kind of short, I know. But this is the last chapter in Sam's POV. Hope you like.

* * *

**

_Sam POV_

I am in full on panic mode. I always eat at Leah's on Saturday. Ever since we started dating. And normally it's okay. We sit. Usually quietly. Mrs. Clearwater talks about meaningless things. Mr. Clearwater asks about football and how Seth was doing. Seth would just eat quickly to get it over with. Leah would usually rub my thigh to get a rise out of me.

Tonight is not a normal night.

Oh no. Leah is indeed rubbing my thigh yet I can't help but stare at Emily across the table. Well, I try not to stare. It's like we're both just sneaking glances and I can't help but feel like Seth knows. Mr. Clearwater and Mr. Young, our principal, are talking about fishing. Oh yeah did I forget to mention that? Emily and Leah are related. Cousins. Mrs. Clearwater and Mr. Young are siblings. And I am lusting after my girlfriend's cousin.

Mrs. Clearwater is picking up dishes and wants us kids to talk.

"Mom, I can help," Seth says jumping up quickly.

"Don't be silly, Seth. Sit down and talk," she tells her and he slumps back in his chair. He obviously doesn't want to here. I'm with him on that.

"So, Emily, how do you like Forks High so far?" Seth asked her. I was kind of curious myself.

"It's okay. I'm glad I got cheerleader," she replied. Honestly I was too. Pep rallies where fun with her in that skirt.

"Yeah that's cool. Any interesting people yet? Anyone you want to get to know better?" he asked her.

My eyes are probably out of my head and she's choking on water. Damn Seth. I wanted to jump up but I couldn't. Leah still had her hand on my thigh. She then pulls her hand up and looks at her nails.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Eh..yeah...water went down the wrong way I guess," she answered me back, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Yeah...good you're okay. Let's go okay Sam?" Leah said as she pulled me up.

"Sure. Okay. Let me go say my thanks to your mom and I'll meet you at the car okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah fine," she said.

She walked out and I walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Clearwater. It was delicious."

"Anytime, Sam. You know you are always welcome here. Can you do me a favor? Can you keep an eye on Emily for me? You're a senior and responsible. Leah is in her own little world lately."

"Yeah. Yes ma'am. No problem."

"Thank you," she says before she turns around to wash the dishes.

I couldn't go back to where Emily and Seth sat. So I walked out the front door and met Leah at my car. I didn't know what she wanted to do but anything was fine with me. I had to think. I can't believe that Mrs. Clearwater asked me to watch the one girl who could ruin her daughter's relationship. I swear I love Leah but there is just something about Emily.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	52. Chapter 34:SETH'S POV

**Here is the long awaited update. At least maybe it is...I don't know if anyone is even reading this or wanting to read this anymore. Oh well :) Hope you like it.**

_Seth POV_

Homecoming was only three days away. I was super happy because a sophomore girl agreed to go with me. I guess it was just one of the perks of being a Varsity football player. Her name is Dana and she's definitely a solid eight. I am totally pumped.

It's lunchtime, which is my favorite time by the way, and we are sitting at the table with Jake and Jasper right now. Embry is still in line. Bella and Alice are nowhere to be seen. However, Lauren was stalking our way. She reached our table and made her way to Jake.

"Jakey…are you so excited about the big game?" she asked, trying to sound seductive. She sounded goofy if you ask me.

Her hand snaked around Jake's bicep as she sat in Bella's spot. This wasn't good.

"Uh…yeah I guess so."

Jake was thoroughly confused as was Jasper. And I was right there with them.

"That's so good. I'll be out there cheering for you. You know, wearing my tight, short skirt and my tiny top," she said as she started playing with Jake's hair.

Jake gulped. It wasn't the 'Oh My God this chick is hot!' gulp. Oh no. It was the 'Holy shit this girl is insane' gulp. I know. I sometimes make that same noise when Leah talks to me.

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome. Who are you going to Homecoming with?"

She was definitely insane. Like certifiably. She knew…heck everyone knew…that Bella and Jake were going to homecoming together.

"Uh…my girlfriend."

That's when Embry sat down and raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged because we were all too dumbfounded to explain what was going on.

"That's really too bad. I would have been more fun. You know….Bella is a virgin. She won't give it up. But I would have made you one very happy boy."

"No thanks. I'll stick with Bella."

She pouted when she saw Bella walk into the lunchroom.

"I better go. I don't want to get you in trouble with your little miss priss girlfriend. At least not yet."

She walked off and joined her table. This girl was up to no good.

Bella joined us at the table and Alice followed shortly after. Turns out they were going over some pictures Alice had taken for the newspaper article that was coming out for Homecoming on Friday.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked Jake.

"Lauren was being…stupid. She asked me who I was going to Homecoming with. Everyone knows I'm taking my beautiful and sexy girlfriend."

Bella beamed at him. She trusted Jake completely. And she should. Jake loves her and has for a very long time.

"She offered to make it worth his –" Embry started before I shut his mouth with my hand. And they said I was the one that talked before thinking.

Jake was giving him the death glare and Jasper put his head on the table. Alice was looking at Jasper with the 'You better tell me now!' look and Bella was giving Jake the same one.

"Jake, tell me what she said."

"Bells…ugh…she offered to have sex with me."

"What? How could she? What game is she trying to play?" Bella said. She wasn't mad at Jake but quite furious with the blond whore.

"I don't know. She is one of those girls who tries to get what she can't have. You shouldn't worry about it, Bells. I set her straight and she left."

"Fine. But if she comes on to you again, you better tell me. I want to talk to her about it."

"Okay. Now can we drop it and have a good lunch?"

"Fine."

She reached over and kissed Jake. I really wanted to get to the bottom of this. I just didn't know who to ask to help me. Maybe Angela?

* * *

**And there is the beginning of Lauren and Edward's evil plan as seen through the eyes of the beloved Seth. Reviews?**


End file.
